


A Vintage Find

by DollyDivine



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes is a coffee thief, Bucky Barnes is an Iron Maiden fan, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam Wilson, Recovery, Romance, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Slow Build, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Suprise Loki, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Virgin Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bad language, shit is about to go down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyDivine/pseuds/DollyDivine
Summary: Life is funny sometimes. It can spring the most unexpected on you at the least expected time. Like when Rosie met Steve. He was a vintage find she wasn't expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So this is my first fanfic in a very long time. Please forgive any mistakes I'm a little rusty and dyslexic. I try to write when I can but I can't guarantee regular updates on this but I do hope you enjoy it! Just a little warning, things get a little graphic towards the end of this chapter.

4th July

"Rosie! You made it!"

Rebecca's eyes lit up as she opened the door to find her best friend standing behind it. She let out a squeal and went in for a big hug; it had been almost three weeks since she last saw her partner in crime outside of work, very unusual for them two. What started out as transatlantic pen-pals, grew into a tightly knit friendship when Rosie moved from London to New York almost 3 years ago. Since the age of 12, after meeting in Central Park when Rosie's parent were on a business trip, they wrote to each other almost everyday. As they got older, they bonded over their mutual love for 50's glamour, Jack Daniels and spending hours roaming through thrift shops looking for hidden treasures.

As Rebecca went to close the door behind Rosie, something caught it, jamming it open. A foot.

"Oh, hello Gregory." The foot belonged to Rosie's boyfriend. Someone Rebecca was really hoping wouldn't be accompanying her tonight.

"You sound surprised to see me Becky." Rosie's emerald eyes darted to the floor trying really hard not to look at Rebecca's face. She new Rebecca hated her name being shortened, almost as much as she despised Gregory.

"Tut tut, Rosie. Did you not tell Becky Boo I was coming tonight? Why I thought you two told each other everything!" _The sarcastic prick!_ Rebecca thought. _Maybe if you hadn't smashed her phone she could have text me._ Gregory sauntered off into the kitchen to help himself to Rebecca's most expensive bottle of whiskey and started chiming in with the other guests conversations.

Rosie felt her cheeks turn rouge, her eyes practically bore a hole into Rebecca's sheepskin rug as she nervously twirled her blonde hair through her fingers.

"What happened to getting rid of him?" Rebecca queried, not even blinking as she waited for her friend to answer.

"I know what I said, but he's changed. Things really are getting better." Rosie was trying to convince herself more then anyone at this point. He had changed since the little incident with her phone last month, only he was starting to revert back to his old ways again. They had only been courting for half a year, but there was something about Gregory that Rosie just could not let go no matter how hard she tried. He had a hold on her and Rebecca did not like it. Not one bit.

"Glad to see you could finally join us Rosie! I thought I saw Greg in the kitchen." Sam came to Rebecca's side, giving her a gentle peck on the lips. Sam Wilson was a part time super hero, part time counsellor for war veterans and had been dating Rebecca for almost two years. Rosie felt a twinge of jealous looking at them two together. Her and Gregory would never be like them, so content and in awe of one another. Why was she still with him again?

Rosie heard Gregory's booming laughter coming from the other room and unconsciously tensed her shoulders.

"Why don't you head to the terrace, I'll grab us some glasses to go with your bottle of wine and you can fill me in on everything. Besides there's a couple of Sam's friends I'd like you to meet." Rosie took that as her queue to head outside.

Sam and Rebecca's apartment was beautiful. Albeit small, it had breathtaking views of the city from every window, and beautiful French doors in the kitchen that opened up onto a petite terrace roof top garden. Rebecca had filled it with potted plants and vines entwining the balcony railings; it was their own private sanctuary from the hustle and bustle of the big city.

Rosie managed to sneak past Gregory, through the French doors, where a new addition to the New York skyline took her breath away. Stood over the tiny BBQ with a beer in one hand and a spatula in the other, could only be described as an Adonis of a man. His crystal blue eyes were the first thing that caught her attention. That and the numerous muscles rippling all over his body. She had never seen a man built quite like it. He literally took her breath away and she cursed herself for ever considering taking Gregory back.

"Any longer Cap and those burgers are gunna burn!" Sam shouted from the kitchen, snapping Rosie from her daydream. _My God woman, you just stood there and gawped at the poor bloke_! She felt a heat rise in her cheeks once again and decided it was best she take a seat on the patio furniture before she makes even more of a fool of herself. Rebecca joined her with two glasses, a bottle of rosé and a mischievous grin on her face. Rosie knew that look.

"Steve, this is the British chick I was telling you about. Rosie this is Captain Steve Rogers aka the birthday boy." Rebecca said all coy. Steve walked over and shook Rosie's hand.

"Oh, Happy birthday! It's nice to finally meet the man behind so many of Sam's crazy stories."

"Thanks and all good things, I hope." Steve jests.

"Honestly, I think he's made a few of them up to make himself feel better next to Captain America." Rosie teased.

"I heard that!" Sam shouted from the kitchen.

When Rosie looked in the direction of Sam's voice she noticed Gregory stood in the corner of the kitchen, still clutch the bottle of now three quarter full expensive whiskey and trying to hold a conversation with a pretty red head. He had her practically pinned in a corner, whispering into her ear as she smiled politely, clearly looking for a way to excuse herself. As he tried to put a hand on her hip, she pushed it aside and wondered into the living room to talk with another group of Sam's friends. Rosie darted her eyes away, pretending she didn't see the exchange, but Rebecca did. She contorted her face but tried to stay calm for the sake of her friend, silently praying for the day she'd see the light and dump this sorry arsehole.

As the evening progressed, Rosie stuck to hiding on the terrace away from Gregory, occasionally meandering inside whenever he decided to come out for a smoke. He had polished off the majority of the whiskey to Rosie's dismay and had started to get rather loud and lairy. It was when she heard a glass smash that she knew it was time to take him home.

"Sorry bout that Becky Boo, just slipped right outta my hand." Gregory slurred, holding on to the kitchen counter to keep himself steady. They had been at the party a grand total of two hours, Rosie was mortified.

"I think it's time I took you home. Rebecca, I'm so sorry about this."

"Home?! But we've only just got here Rosie!" Gregory spat, holding her close to him with an uncomfortably tight grip on her arm. He pulled her to him so that her ear was millimetres away from his lips as he slathered through grit teeth, "Anyone would think you were embarrassed of me, avoiding me all night. Don't think I didn't see you ogling wonder boy over there... Captain cun-"

"Right that's it, we're going!" Rosie said with as much lightheartedness that she could muster, trying her hardest to laugh off Gregory's comments as some of the other guests began to stare. "Let me get my jacket and I'll take you home."

She broke free from his grip, rubbing her arm as she made her way back to the terrace. As she grabbed her jacket, she divulged in one last look at Steve and smiled. Gregory wasn't wrong; in the short time they had been at the BBQ, Rosie couldn't help but steal glances of the Captain whenever she could. Occasionally, she caught him staring back, throwing her a smile that knocked the wind out of her sails. She even found the courage to have a candid conversation with him about the little vintage shop she owned in Brooklyn and the things he liked about the 21st century. Then Gregory's drunken buffoonery had to spoil everything.

"Leaving so soon?" Steve had a sweet little smile in the corner of his lips that made her go weak at the knees. He was close enough to her now that she could smell his cologne mixed with the numerous Budweisers he'd had that evening. Her cheeks flushed and all she wanted to do was lean into him, closing the few inches between them to taste the beer on his lips. She resisted to her unladylike urge.

"Unfortunately my evenings has been cut short. It was very nice to meet you." She glanced to the kitchen were she could see Sam trying to help Gregory with his jacket and Gregory was starting to get pushy and defensive. No, this night was not going to end well and Rosie could sense it. She looked back to the Captain and smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your birthday." And with that she walked away.

She met Gregory at the door, apologising to Rebecca as she swept up the shards of glass left by the empty whiskey bottle. She felt awful not helping clean up but getting Gregory as far away from the situation without him causing anymore damage or offence was more important. Sam gave her a sympathetic smile as he closed the door behind them.

Making their way down the lift, Rosie felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out and managed to make out the message through the cracks in the screen. It was from Rebecca. _Call me when you're home safe. Still love you even though he's a dick. Xxx_

She made a mental note to ring Rebecca back from her house phone once she'd ditched Gregory. Her phone screen was so badly damaged that she couldn't reply to messages or answer calls but she could just about read any sent to her. Gregory had kept promising to buy her a replacement, but nothing had come of it. Tomorrow she was buying a new phone. She was done with waiting and done with him. She was sick of his possessive, horrid nature. Tonight had sealed the deal for her. She was taking him home, taking the few things she had left at his and removing him from her life. If only it was so simple.

The lift jerked to a holt and Gregory fell into her. _The sooner I get rid of this creature the better_. She looped her arm through his, taking some of his weigh and started walking in the direction of his apartment. Thankfully it wasn't that far, as there was zero chance they would be able to flag a cab down today.

Rosie would have to pass her apartment to drop Gregory off at his but this made her more determined to get rid of him. _If I take him home, I can get away with not seeing him again. I can get rid of him for good._

"Let's go to yours Rosie Posie. It's closer, means I can get your clothes off quicker." He mumbled, trying to nibble on her neck as she gently pushed him away. Rosie felt slight repulsion at the thought.

"Not tonight, Gregory."

His arm was over her shoulder, baring the brunt of most of his weight. She tried to steer him further down the street towards his block but he turned, pulling her to the direction of her apartment building. He had her pinned under his arm, she tried to wriggle free but she couldn't move other than the direction he wanted her to go in.

"Gregory... what are you doing? You're hurting me!"

"We're going to yours Rosie, like I just said!"

As they approached the entrance of her building, he gave her a little push into the door. Not with all his strength but enough for her head to ricochet off the glass panel in the door making her dizzy. He put both his arms either side of her, towering a good foot over her and pinned her to the door. All she could think about was how much this evening was starting to become a repeat of the one from a few weeks previous.

"You're thinking about him ain't ya?" Rosie shook her head in confusion. A firework display had started in the distance, every explosion made her jump. "You trying to ditch me to go back to the party to see him? I ain't fucking stupid you know Rosie, I saw the way you were looking at him you fucking slut!"

His hazel eyes were jet black now. Rosie had never seen him so angry. This was definitely worse than the argument that led to her broken phone. She could feel her fingers starting to shake as she put her hand to his chest to steady herself. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the building. Her mind started racing, how could she get away from him? Could she lock him in her apartment and make a run for it? He wasn't stumbling around as much as he had been back at Rebecca's, if she made a run for it he would catch up to her no problem.

The elevator pinged and a young couple from a few floors below Rosie exited. Gregory let go of her wrist but put his arm around her neck pulling her into what would look like a hug to her unsuspecting neighbours. They exchanged pleasantries with Gregory before he pulled her into the elevator and mashed the buttons to her floor. Rosie took one last pleading look at them, hoping they would turn around, see the horror in her face and save her from the monster that had taken over the body of her lover. They left the building, blissfully unaware of what was unraveling behind them.

As soon as the elevator doors closed he put his hand to Rosie's throat. He had never been physically violent with her before and she had never been so scared. The soft features she had fallen in love with had gone ridged on his face. The lips she worshipped a thousand times over with her own were now spitting venom. If evil wore a face, she truly believed she was staring at it.

"Ya fucked him Rosie? I bet you fucking have, you filthy whore!"

"Gregory... please stop! I've never met him before tonight." As she spoke, his grip on her throat tightened.

"You better not be fucking lying to me, Rosie. You know I'll find out don't you?"

"I'm.... not." She choked.

The elevator pinged a final time announcing that they had reached her floor. Tears had started to spill from Rosie's eyes. If she could just break free from him maybe she could made a run for it down the stairs. He pulled her from the wall of the elevator that he had her pinned to and threw her out the door, making her loose her footing. She scrambled to her feet, panting for breath and tried to make a run for it to the stairs. He predicted her escape, grabbing her by her hair and putting a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. He dragged her with difficulty to her door.

"Don't be rude Rosie, open the fucking door." His voice sounded calmer than it had been in the elevator, which scared her even more. She fumbled in her handbag for the key, shaking she managed to get the door open and he threw her inside. He closed the door, locking it and putting on the chain. He turned to look at his prey, now attempting to scramble to her feet again, with a sadistic grin on his face. He started to remove his leather jacket and chuckled to himself.

"I believe ya Rosie. I don't think you've slept with him." He started to meander to her little kitchenette to pour himself another drink. "But you know you did hurt my feelings tonight looking at him the way you did. Made a right fool of ya self acting like that, and a right fool of me."

He had the key to the door still so that exit was ruled out. Rosie's only other options were the fire escape in her bedroom or maybe locking herself in her bathroom but unfortunately both of them would mean getting passed Gregory.

"You know what Rosie am gunna forgive ya out of the goodness of my heart and because I love that sweat ass of yours." He looked her full body up and down, licking his lips and making slow steps towards her. "But tonight your gunna make it up to me ain't ya sweetheart?"

_Am I fuck._

He walked out of the kitchenette, passed the breakfast bar and towards her. If she was quick enough, she could dart passed him, into her bedroom and climb down the fire escape. The only problem being that there wasn't a lock on her bedroom door and know doubt he would catch up to her before she could even get to the window. She eyed up the block of kitchen knives on the counter but unfortunately he caught where her gaze had landed.

"You ain't thinking of doing summit stupid now Rosie Posie. Cos you know I could really hurt ya if I wanted to."

He made a lunge for her, but she ducked, collided her foot with his stomach and sending him skidding across the parquet floor. She dived for her bedroom but he grabbed her by the ankle, embedding his fingernails into her skin and clawing at her tights. She tried to pull herself back and away from his grasp but he had a tight grip on her. In the struggle, her heel flew off, landing inches from his head but it was just enough to startle him and loosen his grip on her. She had no other choice than to crawl into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it shut.

Rosie closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts. Her breath was haggard, her neck and ankle sore but at least she was out of his grasp for now. She started to think back to the beginning of their relationship. How the hell had it gotten to this?

Rosie opened her eyes again. Gregory's screaming of profanities at her had gone quiet. She pulled her knees to her chest and made a silent pray to any and every God that he had decided to just up and leave. When a loud thud and the door to the bathroom shook, she knew her prays weren't getting answered tonight.

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, ROSIE!"

She jumped as Gregory threw his whole body at her bathroom door again. This apartment was at least 50 years old and Rosie wouldn't have been surprised if the door was an original fixture. She got to her feet knowing it wouldn't hold for long and scoured her tiny bathroom for something to arm herself with. She picked up a set of scales and climbed into the tub, holding them above her head. Adrenaline started coursing through her body, making her breathing even more erratic and her whole body shake.

The wooden door began to creak with every thud, until it finally giving way under his might. Rosie held in what she feared might be her final breath deep into her chest. The monster came cascading into the room; nostrils flaring, rage emitting from every pore in his body. A scream left her lips as she sent the bathroom scales crashing down over his head. It did nothing to stop this beast. He blocked her assault on him with his arm as he threw himself towards her, tackling her by the waist. He sent her flying backwards into the tub, her head colliding with the taps behind her.

Rosie's eyes grew heavy almost instantly, before the darkness set in, she took one final look at the beast clawing at her clothes above her. How could this monstrosity be the same man who had been so devoted and caring towards her only a few short months ago? Her body became limp and she gave into the sleep forced upon her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosie didn't come around in the hospital until the 12th July. Her parents and Rebecca were right by her side when she did; tears forming in their eyes and relief emanating from their bodies. She learnt that after knocking her unconscious, Gregory thought he had killed her and in a state of panic, called the police. As soon as they arrived, he confessed to everything. An officer found her still in the tub, covered in her own blood, and only just breathing.

_42 stitches in the back of her head from hitting the taps,_  
_1 fractured, bulging vertebrae in her neck from the awkward fall in the tub,_  
_2 metal plates attached to said vertebrae,_  
_20 more stitches in her neck from the operation._

She didn't count the bruises. Or the scratches and scrapes. She asked what state of undress they found her in and thanked her stars that they had found her fully clothed and no signs of sexual assault. The doctors said if the vertebrae had moved by another 3mm, she would have been paralysed from the neck down. They told her she was lucky.

 _Lucky_.

She didn't feel very lucky.

If anything her luck had taken a turn for the worse the day she left hospital. She was discharged a month after the incident and unfortunately the same day her parents had to fly back home to England. Rebecca had been an absolute God send; cleaning up her apartment, getting her bathroom door repaired, changing the locks and removing every trace of Gregory from her life. Well, almost every trace.

Coming home to her apartment felt so strange, as if it was now tainted by what had conspired there the month previously. Rebecca asked her to stay with her for awhile but Rosie refused. She had to face it, it was her home after all. She wasn't letting him take that away from her.

It turned out it wasn't the 6 flights of stairs Rosie insisted on walk up that was the hardest part of coming home, but opening her front door. She stood there looking at the knob, key in hand and felt her stomach tighten in disgust. A flash of memory came over her, Gregory pushing her against this very door, the force of his hands, his breath on the back of her neck as she fumbled with her keys. She closed her eyes for a moment and rubbed her neck where it twinged as if his toxic presence was still here. 

"Rosie, are you alright?"

Thank god for Rebecca.

"I'm fine, I just need a moment."

Rosie took a deep breath and put the key in the lock.

"You don't have to do this today, we can go back to mine..."

Rebecca shook her head, eyes still focused on the door handle, "If I leave now, then he wins." And in they went.

As Rosie got herself settled on the sofa, Rebecca put on the kettle to make them a coffee and handed her a pile of unopened post. In amongst it was a letter from Gregory's lawyer, making her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

"Rosie, what's wrong..." Rebecca saw the look on her face and took the letter from her hand. She hadn't told her about this, and now it was coming back to bite her in the arse.

"$10,000! You borrowed $10,000 from this creep! What the hell for Rosie?!"

Rosie put her hands to her face in disbelief. How did she not foresee him trying to pull a stunt like this?

"It was a business loan for the shop. The rent had increased and I found this great supplier but they wanted the money up front. The bank already refused to increase my business loan, I had no idea what to do! He offered, said I could pay him back here and there when I could. His parents are loaded, it's just a drop in the ocean to him. Now he's trying to sue me because I haven't made repayment arrangements with him. Fucking arsehole!" Rosie threw the rest of the post on the coffee table in frustration.

Rebecca sat on the sofa, pulling her friend into a hug and tried her hardest to calm her.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I thought I had it all under control, I hadn't even thought about the loan. My God, I've been so stupid!" Rosie sighed, holding back the tears building in her eyes. She'd shed enough tears over this dickhead, she refused to shed anymore.

"We're gunna figure this out, Rosie, I promise."

They sat silent for a few minutes before Rebecca got to her feet to finish making the coffee. She stood at the counter in a daydream but this wasn't the first time today Rosie had noticed her friend acting distant. She could tell there was something she wasn't telling her, they had the same nervous tick. Rebecca had ran the same strand of auburn hair between her fingers for what must have been the hundredth time since leaving the hospital.

"What are you not telling me, wench?" Rosie piped up jokingly, trying to lighten up the atmosphere, but looking at Rebecca's face, this was serious.

"Look, I didn't want to tell you this today, I wanted to wait until you'd gotten settled back in..."

"Please, Rebecca, just spit it out. Nothing you say could possibly make me feel any worse right now."

Rebecca sighed, giving Rosie the wounded soldier look. She hated that look.

"Gregory made bail. He's free until the trial starts." The words felt like lead in her stomach.

"Rosie, don't panic he can't hurt you anymore. There's the restraining order so he can't enter the building without getting arrested. Plus you've got an Avenger on standby pretty much 24/7, Sam can get here in like, what, 30 seconds with the wings?"

"They let him go?" Rosie was dumbfounded, she couldn't get the words to sink in. How could they do that, just let that monster walk free after such a violent act? "How? Why?"

"It was his first violent offence, besides his previous DUI. Plus his father has got his law firm taking care of him, so he probably pulled a few strings. I'm so sorry, Rosie..."

This day could not possibly get any worse.

The constant dull ache in her neck and head turned into a raging migraine. Rosie grabbed her bag, pulled out her medication and took 2 Tramadol tablets before making her way to her room for a lie down. Rebecca made sure she was settled in bed, the cups of coffee all washed up and a casserole in the fridge waiting for her when she woke up, before leaving her alone in the apartment. She thought about sleeping on the sofa so Rosie had someone there when she woke up, but decided she probably needed her space. She had been hounded by nurses, doctors, physiotherapists and detectives for the last month; she knew her friend, she needed her alone time.

Rosie finally woke back up at 2am, she had slept for 14hrs. Although she was groggy and stiff, it was the most comfortable sleep she had had in a long time. Then it hit her the reason being that she hadn't slept in her own bed for so long and the memory of why hit her like a freight train. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and put her head in her hands, raking her fingers through her tattered hair. She traced the scar on the back of her head, feeling the bald patch were the nurses had to shave it. She walked to the mirrors on her wardrobe doors, positioning them so she could take a good look at the damage. She had seen pictures from Rosie's phone but hadn't had the opportunity to assess the damage herself. All of her stitches had been removed before she left the hospital, leaving her with two very permanent scars on her body from that god awful night.

The scar on her head wasn't so bad. They had thought carefully about how much hair they needed to shave so her bald patch wasn't as big as she had expected. It ran from the centre of the back of her head before stopping about an inch above her right ear and was only an inch in depth. She had always been creative with her hair, she knew a few vintage styles that would cover it no problem. Her main concern was the scar on her neck.

Her operation was performed the day after her arrival to hospital, she was completely unaware that something so evasive was happening to her while she was asleep. It was an emergency operation which needed to be performed in order to save her spinal cord. The gravity of how close she came to losing her mobility left a sickly taste in her mouth. She ran her fingers along the scar on the right hand side of her neck, feeling which parts were tender and which were completely numb. The nurses informed her that the swelling, the redness of the scar and the numbness would all fade in time. The memories from that night would take a little longer.

Rosie contemplated going back to bed but her mind was running a million miles an hour. She made her way to her living room, smiling when she noticed Rebecca had washed up after her. She spotted a note on the kitchen counter next to the empty cups and a rectangular box wrapped in brown paper with a red bow on top. She took the box and note to the sofa and wrapped herself in a blanket. The note read:

_Morning/Evening Wench!_

_I thought I best leave you to sleep, there's plenty of food in the fridge if your hungry. I'll swing by tomorrow so just ring me when you're up. Don't worry about the shop me and Alice have taken care of it for the last month, it can survive without you for a few more days. Got you a little welcome home present._

 

_Love Rebecca_

Oh god, the shop. She knew it would have been well taken care of while she was away but after the letter from Gregory's lawyer, she wasn't so sure. Rebecca had given up a well paid job in admin working at Stark Towers to help manage the store, hence where she met the current Avenger boyfriend. The thought of Rebecca and Alice, the other full time shop assistant, and the two weekend girls all loosing their jobs because of her stupidity made her feel woozy again. She needed to fix this, for everyone's sake. She needed to call her lawyer, contact her financial adviser; she needed to make a list.

Rosie shot up from the sofa to grab a pen and note pad, sending the little brown box flying under the coffee table. She had forgotten all about it until it clattered across the floor. She picked it up along with the pen and paper, giving it a shake to see if she'd broken its contents. Settling back down on the sofa, she ripped the packaging off and stared at it in disbelief. It was a brand new Stark Industries phone, the most indestructible phone in the world.

Rosie couldn't believe it, grinning like a Chester cat as she turned it on. Rebecca had already set it up for her, downloading all the apps she used to have on her old phone and filling in all her contacts. She scrolled through the list to see if anyone was missing and found a new addition she wasn't expecting, Steve Roger's phone number.

Did she really make that much of an impression for him to pass on his number? Maybe Rebecca put it in by mistake or as a joke? She wondered if he knew about her months "vacation" as she'd began calling it. Either way interrogating Rebecca about it tomorrow was going on the to do list.

Her thoughts drifted to back to that night meeting Captain Rogers. The way the corner of his mouth cocked to the side when he smiled. The way he looked into her eyes when they spoke, really taking in every word she said to him. The moment when his hand brushed against hers as he filled up her wine glass. The way Gregory grab at her ankle as she tried to crawl away from him on the kitchen floor. This sudden thought made the contents of her stomach reappear, luckily she made it to the kitchen sink in time.

She slumped down the kitchen counter onto the floor, staring at the small hallway leading to her bedroom and bathroom. She hadn't been in there since she came home, and didn't realise until now how much she needed to go to the toilet. Clearly, her subconscious had been avoiding it. She had to do this, she had to face her fear. What was she even afraid of? It's not like he would be in there, waiting to pounce on her so why was she so scared to enter it?

Slowly, she got to her feet, starting to feel her hands tremor ever so slightly. She stood looking at the brand new door for what felt like an eternity before finding the courage to put her fingers around the brass handle. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and burst through the door into the darkness. She flicked the light switch and opened her eyes again with a sigh of relief. Nothing. Just an ordinary white porcelain bathroom with absolutely nothing to hide or be frightened of. She took several deep breath and started to laugh out loud to herself. How could she be so afraid of a bathroom? _How_ _bloody_ _stupid_!  
  
Before long, she realised her fit of laughter had soon turned to tears. She gave in and let them come one last time. She spent so much of her time in hospital putting a brave face on for everyone, she only let herself process her emotions when she was completely alone which hadn't been very often. She didn't realise how much that night had truly affected her.

One of the first times Sam came to visit her in hospital, he came alone without Rebecca. He told her he was passing by and thought he would see how she was doing. Then he handed her a leaflet on a domestic violence group held at the same place he conducted his PTSD counselling sessions. She did what she always does when nervous and laughed it off. She didn't need any help, she was fine! Or so she thought.

It was the vibration of her new phone on the living room floor that woke Rosie up this time. She had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor; shivering on the mat, eyes red and swollen from all the tears she had let go of. She did not feel as refreshed as when she woke up in the middle of the previous night. Stiff and aching, she made her way to the living room to stop her phone from making that god awful racket. She picked it up realising it was Rebecca calling her, and that it wasn't the first call she'd missed from her.

"Hello?"

"Morning sleepy head! Did I wake you?"

"Hmm maybe a little bit, what time is it?"

"It's 9am, have you been asleep since I left yesterday?"

"No, no. I got up in the middle of the night and found my present. Thank you so much Rebecca, you didn't have to get me this, it must have cost a fortune!"

"Not really, perks of dating an Avenger." She giggled down the phone. "You should get yourself one."

"Yes, about that! Is that really Steve Rogers number in my phone?!"

"Ah, I see you found it then. I may have got Sam to give me a hand putting in a few of the numbers." She could hear the mischief in her friends voice, "He was asking Sam about you the other day, think he might be a little sweet on you."

Rosie thought about this for a moment. As much as she really wanted to, now was not the right time for her to get romantically involved with someone else. After everything Gregory had put her through, she wasn't sure if she could come round to the idea of being physically and emotionally intimate with someone for awhile. It wouldn't be fair dragging all of her baggage into another relationship, especially since things with her previous one were far from over. Which reminded her, she really needed to call her lawyer.

"Rebecca, I want to... I like him, I just can't think about that right now. Does he know... about my little vacation?"

"Sam told him. He kept out the part about him being the catalyst to your argument. Sam had to stop him from hunting down Gregory and putting him in hospital too. He said to give you his number incase of an emergency, to call him anytime you might need a bit of super soldier muscle."

Rosie felt her heart swell. "He might be the nicest bloke to ever walk the planet."

"He's the sweetest guy, Rosie. And he's really taken a shining to you." Rosie felt a smile creep on her lips for the first time in so long.

"Right Rebecca, I need to call my lawyer and fill her in on the letter from Gregory. I'll call you later and you can fill me in on everything I've missed with the shop."

Rosie ended the call and ticked Rebecca from her list, now to make a start on the rest of it. She kicked up her phone again and contacted her lawyer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rosie's first week out of hospital became a blur of appointments, phone calls and migraines. Her head had taken a battering mentally, so the idea of returning to her normal routine back at the shop was bliss. Rebecca and Alice, the other full time member of staff, had been terrific at making sure the shop still ran smoothly. Between them, they had kept the store ticking over, managed the books and even made a start on scouting out stock for Halloween.

It had taken Rosie a while to find the courage just to leave her apartment on her own. The first time she left was three days after her return home from hospital, and that was with Rebecca in tow, forcing her to the nail salon for a much needed pampering. Now she was facing her first day back at work, feeling more nervous than she did on its opening day.

That morning, she spent an hour trying to choosing the perfect outfit. After trying on every item of clothing she owned atleast twice, she eventually opted for a red pencil skirt, a white blouse and a polkadot scarf for around her neck. She then pinned up her hair and gave herself a dash of red lipstick before looking at herself in the mirror. _You can do this!_ She told herself. Giving her make up one last fix, she grabbed her handbag and stormed out the door before she had chance to change her mind.

The shop was a 10 minute walk and a 45 minute subway ride from her apartment. Catching the subway wasn't the problem, she liked being surrounded by people, it was the walk that made her anxiety spike. She whisked through the streets as quick as she could, only letting herself relax when she made it to the door of the shop.

The Grand Vintage Emporium was situated on the street corner of a prominent part of Brooklyn. It was originally part of an American diner from the 50's, but unfortunately the financial crisis hit and the owner Betty needed to downscale. She split the unit into two and opened possibly the best independent coffee shop this side of the state. When Rosie first saw the unit for rent, she fell head over heels for it and for the owner too. Betty was an old fashioned gal in her mid sixties, who refused to retire or give up on her parents legacy. They had bought the restaurant when Betty was just a teenager and she had worked hard to maintain it to their level of high standards ever since. The first person Rosie saw as she walked through the door was that very lady, with a cup of freshly brewed coffee in hand for her.

"Well if it ain't the Queen of England herself?! Get your skinny butt over here for a hug!" Betty set down the coffee, almost sending it flying as she charged towards Rosie, arms opened wide. "It's so good to see you up and about, darlin'."

Betty gave her a tight squeeze, before pinching her cheeks and pulling Rosie's scarf down so she could assess the damage for herself. To all the girls in the shop, Betty was like a second mother; always fussing over them, force feeding them whatever concoction she created in the kitchen and just being there whenever they needed her. She couldn't make it to the hospital to visit Rosie, but sent flowers and several batches of cookies instead. For someone who stood no taller than 5'2", she was a real firecracker, many times putting people twice her size back in their place. She took no shit from anyone and fiercely defended her own, that's why the girls loved her so much. Betty gave a sigh while fixing Rosie's scarf.

"Time is the greatest healer, darlin'." She whispered with a deep Brooklyn twang, "You need anything, and I mean anything, I know a guy from Philly who can do you a great deal on a Magnum..."

"Betty, I'm not getting a gun!" Rosie laughed.

"Well just keep it in mind. You need anything you know where to find me!" And with that Betty sashayed through the door adjoining both of their shops.

Rebecca was already behind the counter with a mug in hand, giggling over the exchange.

"I'm glad you find it funny that our landlady knows where to purchase illegal fire arms." She said with a grin.

"Oh, it's not the first time she's offered to get you one. I had to stop her from sending you a gift wrapped taser to the hospital!" The girls fell into a fit of laughter.

Rosie's first day back went as smoothly as it could have. She managed to catch up on everything she'd missed and approved a shipping of the replica vintage Halloween costumes Rebecca had found. It had been busy for a Monday, which made the day fly over. As home time approached, Rosie felt her anxiety pick up again. She tried to mask her nerves as her and Rebecca locked up, but Rebecca could sense it.

"I'm walking you home."

"Rebecca, I'm fine. Your subway stop is before mine. Beside it would mean you walking home alone, and I'm not having that. Not while Sam is away."

Sam was off on one of his top secret missions with the Avengers. Rebecca never knew where he was going or for how long, and when he returned, there was only so much he was allowed to tell her. Occasionally, there would be reports on the news of Avenger sightings, which put Rebecca at ease but most of the time while he was away, she was a nervous wreck. This gave Rosie an idea.

"Why don't you stay at mine tonight? I'll cook us dinner, we can pick up a bottle of wine, my way of saying thank you for everything you've done these last few weeks?" Rebecca looked like she could cry with excitement.

"That sounds perfect!"

After collecting a few things from Rebecca's apartment and then buying wine and food, the girls finally made it to Rosie's nearly two hours after leaving the shop. As she opened the front door, one of Rosie's neighbours came out of their apartment with a huge bouquet of beautiful red roses.

"Oh, Mrs Nesbit, I see Mr Nesbit has been treating you, is it a special occasion?"

The little old lady smiled sweetly at her, "Actually they came for you, Rosie. You got yourself an admirer I see."

Rosie's eyes widened. She didn't have any admirers to speak of these days, she had been keeping a low profile. The last person to show her any sort of interest was Steve. Rosie's heart beat rapidly in her chest as she took the flowers from her neighbours hand. Thanking her, the girls rushed in side the apartment, eager to find if a note had been attached to the flowers.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rebecca said with a huge grin, biting her bottom lip.

"Steve? He's the only person I could think of..." As Rosie pulled the card from its envelope, her excitement left as quickly as it came. She tried to keep herself together as she passed the card to Rebecca to read, before picking up the flowers and taking them to the trash shoot outside her apartment door.

"Oh god, Rosie. I'm so sorry. I'll ring your lawyer, this has to be some sort of breach of his restraining order..."

Rosie sank into the sofa, seething with anger. The little note attached to the roses read:

_Dearest Rosie,_

_My heart is broken. I can't forgive myself for what I have done, nor should I expect you to do the same. I love you more than life itself, every moment away from you has been torture. Please call me Rosie, I want to find a way to work through this for both our sakes. I'll never let you go again._

_All my love,_

_Your Gregory x_

He hated being called 'Gregory'. Rosie used to call him it all the time, at first to wind him up then it just stuck. It was one of the things that triggered the argument that broke her phone.

_"Why the fuck do you insist on calling me that fucking name. Only my mother calls me that, are you my fucking mother now?"_

At first she thought his anger was his way of teasing her that night. She played along with it, winding him up more and more, until her phone was across the room and his fist pounded the wall a mere inch from her face.

Rosie was so angry, she could barely think straight. Did he really think a bouquet of flowers would convince her to run back into his arms? In what sick and twisted way did he really think that they could work through this? Was this his way of trying to get her to drop the charges?

Rebecca was currently on the phone to Rosie's lawyer, who insisted she speak with Mrs Nesbit about how the flowers had been delivered. Rosie was too busy lost in her own thoughts to realise Rebecca had left the apartment to speak to her neighbour. It was the eerie silence that pulled her out of her thoughts. She was determined, more than ever, not to let him get her down.

Rebecca stayed with her until Sam returned from his mission three days later, and even then she practically had to be forcibly removed by her boyfriend. After the bouquet arrived (delivered by Interflora, thankfully, and not by Gregory himself), Rosie was lucky Rebecca didn't pack her a bag and force her to move in with her. Although she toyed with the idea, she couldn't become anymore of a burden on them and she refused to give up her apartment. Yes, it had one tiny bedroom, walls so thin that she could hear her neighbours sneeze from two doors down and only one of her windows didn't have a view of a brick wall, but it was home. And she would be damned if anyone would try to take it from her.

Rosie's lawyer had been very supportive and cooperative throughout the whole ordeal, which could not be said the same for Gregory and his team. Although the flowers were deemed a breach of his restraining order, his lawyers argued that he was not the one who sent them, that someone else had without his knowledge or consent. Unfortunately Gregory had covered himself, getting someone he barely knew to place the order with cash. There was no definitive proof, therefore no breach.

Things didn't get much easier for Rosie after Rebecca went home. Her commutes to and from work triggered her anxiety into over time, more so than it did on her first day back. It had never crossed her mind that Gregory would try to contact her, why would he? He had never showed any sign of remorse throughout her recovery in hospital, so why start now?

Every time she stepped out of her apartment, she couldn't shake the sense that she was being followed. She would be stood at the subway station and feel like everyone's eyes were on her; every time someone stared at her a little to long, she would feel a panic boil up in her chest. Several times she practically ran out of the station or got off at an earlier stop just to get away from what she thought were prying eyes. It was only after taking three detours on the subway and hiding down an alley in the middle of Queens, trying to subdue her second panic attack of the day, did she think she might need help.

She fished her phone out of her pocket and pulled up Sam's contact details, hesitating for a moment. She took two deep breathes before hitting the call button and putting the phone to her ear.

"Rosie, everything ok?" Sam tried his hardest to sound like his usual chipper self, but a tone of concern ran through his voice.

"Hey Sam, erm..." _Just bloody tell him already! He can help!_ "I erm..."

"Rosie... what's wrong?" The chipper undertones in his voice had completely faded, now he sound worried. "Have you made it back to you place yet? You sound like you're outside?"

"I'm fine, I'm just..." _A wreck? A mess? Suffering from paranoia, severer anxiety attacks than you’re letting on to anyone and probably PTSD?_ "You know the leaflet you tried to give me in the hospital? Well I was hoping I could take another look at it."

"Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up."

"I'm fine, Sam honest..." She tried to keep her voice from cracking, "I just took the wrong stop on the subway."

"Rosie, please, tell me where you are, I'll come pick you up and take you home. Rebecca is at her parents, she doesn't have to know and it'll put my mind at rest knowing you're ok."

She gave in and sighed, "I'll meet you at the McDonald's at Kew Gardens."

"You're in Queens?!"

"I erm.. I missed my stop."

"Give me 15 minutes." And with that Sam hung up.

Rosie made her way to the McDonald's, ordered herself and Sam a coffee and waited.

13 minutes later, an out of breath Sam hurried through the door and found Rosie hiding in a corner, staring out the window, in a daydream. He sat in the chair opposite her and waited patiently for her to come back down to earth. She brought her focus back to him, giving him a half hearted smile and handed him his coffee. They sat quietly for a few moments longer until Rosie spoke.

"Lucky was one of the first words I heard people say to me when I woke up; my parents, the nurses, Rebecca. They all kept saying how lucky I was to be alive and to be walking. One doctor went as far as to say I was the luckiest girl in the world. Yet here I am, in a run down McDonald's in the middle of Queens after losing my shit on the subway, trying to figure out what it feels like to be lucky."

"You know they said the exact same thing to me when Riley died." Rosie looked at him intently, Sam had never spoke about losing Riley to her before, which took her by surprise. "They kept saying how lucky I was that it hadn't been me that got shot down. And you no what, Rosie? I don't know jack shit about what it feels like to be lucky either."

Rosie smiled, staring at her empty coffee cup before Sam took it from her to replace it with his hands.

"Just because we made it out alive, doesn't mean we didn't take a beating."

She finally met his gaze with hers. Although they had suffered very different experiences, she always knew Sam would understand. Recovering from the physical trauma wasn't the problem, it was the mental one that caused the most suffering.

"I feel like I owe you an apology too." This took Rosie by surprise.

"What on earth do you have to apologise for?"

"I am an Avenger. Saving lives is my job and I wasn't there for you. I knew he was no good, but to do that to you, under my nose? Under my protection? It's on me and I am so sorry Rosie."

Sam wouldn't look at her. He kept his eyes on his cup and waited for her to respond. She was utterly flabbergasted. How could Sam think it was his fault? How could he predict the outcome of that night?

"Sam, I..."

"Come on, let's get you home." He interrupted her before she could finish her sentence and talk him out of these thoughts. He needed to get it out, apologise to her, he hadn't stopped blaming himself since it happened. He led her out of the restaurant, to his car and drove her home. They sat in silence until the car pulled up outside of her apartment building. Sam went to take off his seatbelt when Rosie stopped him.

"It's ok, you don't have to come up, I've got this." He gave her a weak smile before getting his wallet out of his trouser pocket. He pulled out a little white card with the name Dr Crane neatly printed in its centre, and a number across the bottom, before handing it to her.

"I figured group therapy probably wasn't your thing." He said with a smirk, making her chuckle,"Dr Crane specialises in working with people who have..." He paused for a moment, thinking of how to phrase what he wanted to say, "...gone through things like you and I have."

Rosie appreciated Sam's delicate nature at giving her situation a name. She hated the terms 'abuse', 'domestic violence' or anything else that made her feel even more like a victim. She knew none of this was her fault, she just didn't want to admit to what it was. If it had a name, then it became real.

"Thanks, Sam. I'm going to contact her first thing in the morning." She squeezed his hand to thank him.

"It's the least I can do. You need anything else, please ring me ok? And don't worry about Rebecca, I'll keep this between us. She'll never have to know unless you want her to." Rosie smiled at him and thanked him one last time before getting out of the car. She turned to him before closing the door.

"Don't for one second blame yourself for this Sam, at no point have I ever thought that you could have saved me. No one could have predicted the out come of that night. I'm just glad I have you and Rebecca in my life keeping me on track." She smiled and walk away from the car, to the doors of her building.

As she walked up the stairs to her apartment on the 6th floor, she felt a weight begin to leave her body. She hadn't realised how much tension she had been holding in her shoulders until she put her bag down after entering her home and felt the ache all over. Without thinking, she went to the bathroom and for the first time since the beginning of July, Rosie had a long, overdue soak in the bath.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just putting this out there, I have no idea how the law works in the US so I kind of made it up with a little help from google. Enjoy!

Summer was soon becoming a distant memory as the crisp, autumn days rolled in and winter beckoned ever closer. This horrific year was finally drawing to a close, but not even the thought of Christmas could lift Rosie's spirits. She had taken Sam's advice to contact Dr Crane and had been seeing her regularly ever since. She had become a life line for her, as tension began to mount up with regards to Gregory.

Gregory had pleaded guilty when questioned by the NYPD, meaning there was no trial involving jurors. His lawyers pleaded his case to a judge, who either took serious pity on him or was being back handed by his parents. He charged him with second degree assault instead of first, and gave him an extremely light sentence of nine months in jail. With good behaviour, he would more than likely be out in five.

The only time Rosie went into the courtroom was for his sentencing. She couldn't even bring herself to stay for it as the moment she walked into the room, Gregory locked eyes with her, giving her a wink and a smirk. She lasted all of three minute before she promptly left, locking herself in a toilet cubicle until her panic attack subsided. And for the first time in their relationship, Rebecca didn't stay by her friends side.

Instead, Rebecca choose to stay in the courtroom to witness his pitiful sentencing. She needed to see him get led away to his punishment. What her friend had endured would stay with them both for the rest of their lives, she needed to see him pay for it, for Rosie's sake. As she went to leave the courtroom and return to her friend, Gregory's father caught her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Please notify Miss Harriett that although she may have had a small victory today, the next time she enters a courtroom, she won't be so lucky."

And with that, he and his legal team left. Rebecca was positively livid, leaving Sam to go find Rosie while she calmed herself down. Rebecca kept his spiteful comments to herself, never telling her friend about the altercation.

From that moment onwards, Rebecca took it upon herself to make sure any mentioned of Gregory or the appending lawsuit was kept to a minimum. She tried in vain to find ways to distract her friend and lift her spirits, but was coming up short. To many, Rosie was still the bubbly, bright person they all know and love, but Rebecca could see past the facade. She could see the way Rosie flinched when she came into contact with other people on the subway, how nervous she got around male customers in the shop. When Rosie confessed to her that she was seeing a therapist, Rebecca could not have been more relieved. There was a huge amount of improvement compared with how she was in her first few weeks out of hospital but there was still along way to go and Rebecca knew this.

It was the first week of December when an idea struck Rebecca. Sam had just returned from a mission with Steve that had kept him from her for three weeks without any contact. Not even a phone call to say he was alright. It wasn't the first time he had dropped everything and disappeared with The Captain. Granted they would go away for days at a time, without word until returning home but never weeks on end. He made a promise to her that next year things would be different and that these secret little missions would be stopping soon. It got her thinking how much she couldn't wait for this year to be over with and that they needed a party to celebrate.

"I need your help!" Rebecca exclaimed, excitedly to Rosie one day, while unpacking the new delivery out the back of the shop.

"What with?"

"New Years Eve party round mine, what do you think? I think we all deserve to end this year on a high note and bring the new one in in style!"

Rosie took a moment to think about it and realised how right Rebecca was. A fresh start from all the stresses of the last few months was just what she needed and there was no better time than New Year.

Plans were put in place; they were going all out with decorations, food, deciding what cocktails to make, all was left to do was choose an outfit. It was three days after Christmas, the store was having a quiet day and everyone was still in the holiday spirit when they decided to pop open the bubbly and raid the shops closet for forgotten treasures.

Rosie was sat in a brown leather bucket chair in the corner of the shop, her shoes off, feet tucked under her and a glass of prosecco in hand, laughing at the outfits Alice and Rebecca were trying on. She hadn't laughed this much in a long time, it was only the chime of the front door that brought her back down to earth. She got up, leaving her shoes and drink behind her, to greet who she thought was Betty delivering more of her delicious chocolate chip cookies but finding someone else instead.

"Steve! Hi... come in." Rosie could not believe her eyes. Stood before her in a charcoal grey wool coat, chunky knit scarf and tiny flakes of snow sitting delicately in his fair hair, was Captain Steve Rogers. Rosie felt like a deer in the headlights, she couldn't take her eyes off him as he stood there smiling that sweet smile she had caught herself dreaming of on more than one occasion.

"I hope I'm not intruding, Rebecca said I could swing by today, I kind of need her... well I mean, both your help."

"Steve!" Rebecca came round to the front of the shop, still in a ruby red ball gown and threw her arms around The Captain. "I completely forgot to tell you, I invited Steve over today. He is in desperate need of a new wardrobe."

Steve's cheeks had started to flush as he stumbled over the threshold and into the back area of the shop being dragged along by Rebecca. "Come with me, I have a couple of ideas for you already."

Rosie stood there stunned, watching the poor Captain getting bullied out of his scarf and coat, to then be thrust into a tiny changing cubicle with a selection of shirts by two women half his stature. The scene was comical to say the least.

At this point, Rebecca had changed back into her normal attire and was avoiding Rosie's glare at all cost. She fussed around Steve, barely giving him a moment to consider the clothing options she was throwing at him, and taking Rosie a good five minute to get her alone to have a discreet discussion.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Rosie arched an eyebrow.

"Ok, so I wanted to surprise you." Rebecca whispered, "He called yesterday asking for some advice on his wardrobe and of course I told him we could help."

"And you decided not to tell me because?"

"I told you, I wanted to surprise you! I may have mentioned you would be in with me all day today and he seemed very eager to come by. He asked how you were."

"He asked about me?"

"Yep! Seemed very interested in getting your opinion on his new wardrobe. So get your butt over there and help the poor guy out!"

Rebecca swayed her hip into Rosie's, to encourage her over to Steve's cubicle. At this point Alice and Rebecca snuck off further into the back of the shop to make them believe they had a little privacy, but not too far that they couldn't eves drop. Poor Steve was having a right mare, occasionally an arm or leg would poke threw the curtain of the cubicle as he struggled in such a tiny space.

"Hey Rebecca? I think these shirts are kinda on the small side, you got anything bigger?"

Steve threw open the curtain and was a little stunned to find Rosie behind it. For a moment, just a split second, the world stopped turning. Emeralds piercing into ocean blues, like they were on the balcony again, just the two of them. Neither of them wanting to break the gaze but knowing soon they would have to come back down to earth, it was Rosie who took the plunge first. She looked down to his chest and giggled at the buttons on the shirt straining to keep him contained. He looked down to see what was she was laughing at, causing him to flex his muscles and sending one of the buttons flying across the room. They both fell into hysterics, easing the tension away.

"Well you weren't wrong about needing another size! Here try this, the buttons look more reinforced on this one." Rosie handed him another shirt as he head back into the cubicle, still wearing a shit eating grin on his face. _Damn, that smile!_

Rosie knew it was now or never. If she didn't grasp this opportunity and make some sort of move on him, she never would. It didn't help that whenever she was in his presence, her brain turned to mush and couldn't remember how to string a sentence together. Now he was behind a curtain, his physical body couldn't distract her anymore, so long as she didn't think about him in his current state of undress.

"So, why the sudden desire to shake up your wardrobe? Stars and Stripes not doing it for you anymore?"

Steve chuckled,"Unfortunately, the uniform has to stay."

"Oh, what a travesty!"

"Yeah I thought it would be outdated by now, but people still seem to like it."

"Yeah the red and blue never does seen to fade out of fashion on this side of the world." Rosie chuckled to herself.

"I was surprised when Rebecca said you were still in New York, I wasn't sure if you would being going back to England for the holidays."

"My parents came to me for a few days over Christmas, they headed back yesterday."

Steve came back out from behind the curtain once more wearing a pale blue shirt, slacks and navy braces. Rosie couldn't take her eyes off how adorable he looked. She headed towards him to help straighten his collar, the closeness not helping the tension between them. She could smell his aftershave again and feel the heat radiating from his skin. She took a step back after realising how close she was to him.

"I'm surprised people still wear things like this." Steve muttered as he pulled at the braces.

"Only people with exceptional taste." She grinned at him, catching his gaze again."So, is this a potential New Years Eve outfit then?"

Steve let a smile creep across his face, reaching the creases in the corner of his eyes. "I've, erm... yeah I guess so. I've got this really great gal that I'm seeing that night and I really want to impress her."

 _Oh_.

Rosie felt her world fall out of her stomach, and not with nerves this time. It was pure regret. She plastered a big, fake smile on her face and tried not to let her devastation show.

"You've got a date on New Years Eve? How very romantic." She hoped her voice didn't sound to broken as she replied to him. She turned away from him and busied herself with some paperwork on the counter nearby.

"Yeah something like that. She's a real one of a kind lady, so I really want to impress her, you know? Show her there's more to me than Captain America."

Rosie's heart broke. She'd missed her chance.

At that moment Rebecca came back in pestering Steve to get changed, saying something about shutting the shop early. Rosie kept her eyes focused on her paperwork, reading the same line on the stock receipt six or seven times without a word of it sinking in. Steve was a great guy and an absolute gentleman, she was surprised it had taken him this long to find somebody. She felt stupid for thinking he would wait for her, of course he wouldn't. She came out of her daydream moments later when Rebecca packed Steve's items into a bag and put his purchases through the till.

"I thought you wear coming to our party on New Years Eve?" Rebecca questioned with a sharp tone to her voice, one that she normally saved for the likes of Gregory or exceptionally rude customers.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Steve's phone started to vibrate in his pocket, he fished it out and took a look at the caller ID. "I've got to run, I'll see you ladies at New Year!"

Rosie replied with a half hearted goodbye and watched as her heart went out he door with him. She suddenly felt cold, tired and desperately wanting to curl up in her bed and never leave it again. Rebecca on the other hand...

"Wait until I get my hands on Sam!" She was practically foaming at the mouth, "How dare he not tell me about this date! He knew I was planning on setting you both up on New Year! He better not bring her to my party!"

She stormed towards the back room of the shop and started interrogating an unsuspecting Sam on the phone while Rosie tried to get her head back into her paperwork again. She felt a delicate hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Alice stood beside her, putting on her coat as she finished up her shift.

"There'll be others." She offered her a weak smile before heading to the door. Rosie reciprocated it with a pitiful fake one that was far from convincing.

She was devastated. It was only last week that she had mentioned to Dr Crane about how she was finally starting to feel in the right frame of mind to attempt dating again. They had both agreed that this was a huge step, one that she had to think very carefully about who she would take it with. The only person she want, that she could truly see herself happy with, was Steve. She hadn't considered anyone else. Now that it looked like he was no longer an option, she didn't no how to feel.

  
Getting to her feet, Rosie locked the front door to the shop deciding an early finish and a tub of Ben and Jerry's was in order.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca was not having a good day so far. It all started when she woke up to a cold, empty bed and remembered Sam still wasn't back yet. It had been three days since she had last spoke to him before he was dragged away on a mission again by The Captain and that final phone call had not ended well. She had argued with him about Steve's alleged date on New Years Eve, he claiming he knew nothing about it, then she started getting iritated when he said he need to go as the man himself was on the other line. Rebecca wasn't just trying to set Steve up for Rosie's sake, but for herself too. Ever since she met Sam, Steve had always been the 3rd member of their relationship. From the get go, he was being dragged away here and there, leaving her lonely and without answers. At first she didn't mind, it was part of his job after all and she knew there would be times when she would be left at home worrying about him. She just didn't expect it to be this hard. Sam knew how much this was hurting her, it was hurting him with how vague he would have to be with his mission details when he got back. But it was for her own safety, the less she knew the better.

Rebecca dragged her sorry arse out of bed and began doing the housework ready for tonight. She had absolutely no energy for the party now that she wasn't even sure Sam was going to be there. The only motivation she had was cheering Rosie up, especially after Steve's visit to the shop.

Poor Rosie had been on a downer ever since and nothing Rebecca did seemed to bring her out of her slump. Without saying it, they had both put so much faith in Steve wooing Rosie, that neither of them had considered he might make the moves on someone else beforehand. Rebecca was usually so good at reading people, she was convinced Steve really liked her friend but perhaps she was wrong. The only upside was maybe Steve wouldn't make it back in time tonight for his date.

_"Rosie, I'm serious! Maybe this chick won't take kindly to being stood up on their first date together."_

_"And how do you even know if it's their first date?"_

_"Because Steve tells Sam everything. If he had gone on a date with this girl already then Sam would know and he can't lie to me, I know his tells. I don't think he knew about this date before I called him, so I'm guessing it's just something Steve set up recently. It can't be that serious with her, don't loose faith!"_

_"Urgh, it's too late, I know it is. He doesn't need someone with all the baggage I come with. He wants a nice, easy life outside of work. I don't think that's something I can give him right now."_

_"Rosie, my wench, all might not be lost. That 'baggage' you are referring to is nothing compare with what Steve has got going on. I still have hope that you both will make the most beautiful babies one day, I can’t wait to be Auntie Rebecca to them!”_

_"You sound just like my mother when she starts pining over having her own grandchildren. Even if by some miracle we do get together, that is something you'll be waiting awhile for. I'm actually thinking about joining tinder, what do you reckon?"_

_"Absolutely not! You haven't hit rock bottom just yet!"_

Rosie came over at around 5pm; rollers in her hair, champagne in one hand and her dress in the other. The guests weren't scheduled to arrive until after 7, so they had plenty of time to get ready. Rosie had spent so long picking out the perfect outfit to impress a certain eligible bachelor, it now seemed a waste to wear it for a night round Rebecca's, even if it was New Years Eve. It was a gorgeous leopard print, strapless pencil dress that hugged everyone of her curves in the right way. A thick black band ran along the top of the dress, modestly covering her amble bosom and the black belt around its waist really helped to accentuate her figure. It fit like a glove, and for the first time in over a year, Rosie felt her confidence soar.  
One by one, the guest had began to arrive. Punctual as always, Betty was the first through the door at bang on 7, sticking a pie she had made in the oven and mixing her deadly tequila punch into a bowl. Not long after that, Alice and the weekend girls from the shop arrived, followed by some of Sam and Rebecca's family. The party was in full swing, when the front door opened again revealing a very tired Sam in full Falcon attire, carrying a bunch of beautiful bouquet and sporting a bust lip. Rosie didn't know whether Rebecca was going to slap him or kiss him first. Lucky for Sam she opted for the latter.

"You made it home!!!" Rebecca squealed jumping into his arms, before he bent her back over in that classic 'return home' kiss, making the whole room collectively 'aww' at the sight.

As both Rebecca and Sam scooted off to their room for a brief catch up, Rosie took the flowers and set them in a vase on the windowsill. She lost herself staring out on to the balcony, now covered in a thin layer of snow, reminiscing on the night she first saw Steve there. She shook her head, trying not to think about it. Steve was taken now. He probably made it back in time to sweep his date off her feet in full Captain America regal.

45 minutes later, Sam and Rebecca finally returned to the party, both looking a lot more refreshed.

"Making up for lost time I see." Rosie teased in Rebecca's ear. Rebecca gave her a wink and a grin before pouring herself and Sam a cocktail.

Sam gave Rosie a hug, and thanked her for helping with the party, "And thank you as well for keeping an eye on my girl while I'm away. Not just this time either. My last few missions have been pretty brutal on her. At least I know you're here keeping an eye on her."

"Of course, she's the closest thing to a sister I've got. I'll always be here for her." With that, he smiled and returned to greeting his guests.

Rosie sat on the couch next to Betty who was muttering away in Alice's ear. They were eyeing up the gentlemen in the room and rating them out of ten, judging mainly on their single statues.

"Hey darlin', we've been scanning the room for you and think we've found someone you'll like."

Rosie rolled her eyes at Betty, "Absolutely not! I know pretty much all of the men at this party, the answer is no. I thought I was ready, I'm starting to think I'm not. Let's just leave it at that."

"Not even Sam's cousin, Dalton?"

Alice discreetly, pointed a finger towards the kitchen door way, where the gorgeous Dalton stood. Rosie had met him several times before and he was just as charming and charismatic as Sam could be. He was also engaged to a New York socialite, until recently when she left him for someone with less charm and more money. She thought about it for a moment, catching his eyes wonder towards her. It didn't give her the same excitement as when Steve looked her way but Steve was a one off, that she knew. She smiled back at him in return and stood from the couch to head towards him, when a knock came to the front door behind her. It was half past 11 now, all of the guests had arrived. She assumed it was a neighbour wanting them to keep the noise down.

When no one else looked like they would be answering it anytime soon, Rosie turned back on herself to answer it and when she did, she nearly dropped her glass. Behind it was a slightly flustered super soldier, who was staring in the mirror down the hall, trying to flatten down an unruly piece of hair and straighten his bow tie while holding a single red rose between his teeth. The look on his face was of pure shock, clearly not expecting Rosie to be the one opening the door.

"Rrrzeee." He mumbled before removing the flower from his lips, his skin glowing rouge with embarrassment. "I... erm... Hi, this is for you!"

He thrusted the limp rose at her just as the head detached from the stem and fell to the floor.

"Aww jeez, this is not how I planned tonight to go..." Steve mumbled under his breath, looking completely disheartened. Rosie picked up the broken flower and fastened it into her hair using a bobby pin. She couldn't bare the look on his face and needed to do something to turn his frown upside down.

"It's beautiful, Steve." She smiled, "Glad to see you could make it, we didn't think we'd be seeing anything of you or Sam until next year. Did you manage to catch the date you had tonight?" Rosie didn't want to bring it up, but seeing as he arrived alone and with a flower apparently intended for her, she couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, about that... is there somewhere we could talk? I'll just say hi to Sam and Rebecca and I'll explain everything."

Rosie could feel her chest start to flutter."Meet me on the balcony in 5?”

Steve nodded and made his way to the kitchen greeting people as he went. Within seconds, Rosie was being pulled away to the bedroom by Alice and Betty.

"So what's the plan sweet cheeks? You gunna find out what the deal is with this other chick? Or just go straight out with it and knock him outta the park?" Betty, blunt as always, readjusted the flower in Rosie's hair, while Alice touched up her lipstick. Of course they had both been listening in intently to her and Steve's interaction and had a few words of advice for her.

Alice began fixing the rest of Rosie's make up before chiming in, "The way I see it you have a few options. You either get to the bottom of this other girl thing and ask him straight out about it..."

"Does that not seem a bit forward? I mean, I'm presuming he even likes me back, I could just be reading this whole thing wrong..."

"Woah, woah, woah. Let me stop you there." Betty was swaying ever so slightly on the spot, the tequila already starting to take an effect, as she grabbed Rosie's cheeks and forcing her to look her dead in the eyes. "I ain't ever seen a guy so hung up on a girl like that man is out there. Trust me when I say this, he worships the ground you walk on, hunny. So you get your scrawny ass out there and show him the god damn goddess that you are!"

Rosie looked between the two women as she rose from the bed, with a new found confidence she didn't know she had. She silently thanked them both as she waltzed out of the room, heading straight for the balcony. She slipped through the French doors, into the crisp night air and looked around at the street below her. It felt like only yesterday that she came to this crazy city, with a single suitcase and a head full of dreams, she couldn't believe she was here some days. It was the first time in months that she had taken a good look at the city she called home and felt grateful to be here. Even after everything that had gone on earlier in the year, in that moment, she realised she had no regrets about moving here.

The creak of the balcony doors brought her back to earth, as Steve came through carrying a blanket and two glasses of champagne. He smiled at her and they both chuckled as he struggle to unravel the throw.

"You'll catch a cold if you’re not careful, coming out here without a coat." She secured the blanket around herself, not realised how cold it really was. Steve handed her a glass of fizz as they both looked out over the city, both enjoying the moment of silence that fell between them. Rosie noticed he was wearing the outfit he'd bought from the shop, the added bow tie could not have been anymore adorable. As if they could read the others minds, they both turned to say something at the same time and both stopping to let the other speak.

"Please, you first." Steve insisted, ever the gentleman. It was only then Rosie realised how lost for words she truly was. She took a breath and stared into his eyes. They had gradually moved closer as they leaned against the balcony wall, both their arms now touching. It was then she saw how nervous he was, his eyes were pleading for her to say something. So she bit the bullet.

"Steven Rogers, I can't stop thinking about you!" _Subtle, Rosie. Real subtle._ "And I know you're supposed to be on a date with another girl tonight, and I just want you to know this is very out of character for me. I don't try to worm my way in on guys when they're seeing someone else, even if they are just casually dating, or whatever." _Great, now you're rambling, get to the point!_ "My point is, I had to let you know, even if I've missed my chance, then so be it. But I really like you, Steven."

Rosie felt like she had really screwed that one up. She'd rambled and come across as needy and desperate, far from what she wanted to be seen as. She couldn't look at him, she didn't want to see what his reaction was to her confession. Thick, strong fingers gently stroked under her chin, slightly lifting her head up to look at him. Steve had the biggest Cheshire cat grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. He took his hand from her chin, to take her free hand in his before he began.

"Rosie, I need to start by apologising to you." _Well shit_. She was not expecting that. Steve looked down as his fingers intertwined with her petite ones, his hands almost twice the size of hers. "What I said at the shop the other day, there was no date tonight. The girl I was talking about was you, I didn't realise you had mis-interpreted my meaning. See, I'm not so good at this flirting thing, and when Sam had said..."

Steve didn't get the opportunity to finish his sentence. Rosie's stood on her tip toes, letting her lips ghosted over his ever so gently, they were barely touching. She almost pulled back until she felt him close the distance, holding her breath as he placed his lips on to hers. She felt her whole body shiver, every touch from Steve sending lightning bolts through her chest, spreading through her soul. One of his hands on her waist, the other on her jaw, caressing her face with his fingers. For someone so extraordinary in both strength and stature, Steve was the most gentle of all the men Rosie had ever met.

As their lips finally parted, Rosie felt everything. Her heart swell, her breath shaking, her body so over sensitive to Steve delicate touch. She never wanted this moment to end.

Steve tucked a stray strand of her blonde hair back behind her ear before running his fingers over her jaw again. Oh, how he had fantasised about this moment. From their first encounter on that very balcony, he hadn't stopped thinking about her. The way she moved so elegantly, the way her eyes lit up when she laughed, how soft her ruby red lips looked and how all he wanted to do that first night was kiss them. But then it all changed when that ex of hers walked into the room. The beautiful, confident woman he saw before him, shrivelled away to almost nothing. He had had a bad feeling about him, he just wished he'd known what was going to happen to her, he would do anything to turn back time and stop him from laying a finger on her.

But, all that was in the past now. He had her here, in his arms, gazing up at him through her thick lashes. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you for the last six months, Rosie. I feel I should warn you, I have very little experience when it come to dating dames. It didn't work out well for me before the war and I haven't really tried much since waking back up but I guess that's because I hadn't met a lady quite like you this side of the century." Steve got all shy and coy as he tried to get the next words out, "So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, Rosie, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Captain Rogers, I'd be delighted."

As they sealed the deal with a kiss, the party began to cheer from inside the apartment and a firework display began in the distance. The clock had struck twelve, just as their lips parted, both of them jumping at the noise, taking them by surprise. Rosie threw some of the blanket round Steve, as they watched the fireworks coming from what looked like Stark Tower far off into the distance. She rested her head on his chest as he put an arm around her waist, both sighing with contentment. Yes, this looked like it would be a very good year indeed.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

At 3:30am on the 7th January, Rosie found herself sat on her living room floor, nursing a glass of Jack Daniels straight up, and staring intently at her coffee table. Upon it were two envelopes, both of which were the reason she had found solace in a bottle of whiskey that night.

_Tonight was not supposed to end like this._

She thought she was doing so well. She thought the new year would bring her better prospects, and in away it had.

But unfortunately, life always has a way of throwing her a curve ball.

***

It had been exactly one week since the New Year party when Steve took Rosie out on their very first date. It had started off incredibly romantic, with Steve picking her up from her apartment at precisely 19:30 like he said he would. This time he was donning a thick, cable knit jumper over a checkered shirt, jeans and his wool coat under his arm. Rosie had chosen to wear one of her favourite little black swing dresses under her faux fur coat and a red beret on top of her loose curls. She hoped what she was wearing would be suitable for the evening, as Steve had kept the details of their date a mystery.

"Wow, Rosie..." Steve stood in her doorway, staring her up and down, mouth a gasp. "You look incredible."

Rosie felt her cheeks begin to blush. She tried to play it cool by fixing her earring in the mirror to stop herself from going too red at his reaction. "Is it alright, what I'm wearing? I wasn't sure about the dress..."

"No, it's perfect. You look beautiful." Steve cleared his throat as he realised how much he was gawping at her. He had a small envelope in his hands that he kept looking down and fiddling with when he thought she wasn't looking. When she turned back to face him, he hid it behind his back again.

"Come on, what is it?" He looked at her confused, until she gestured to what he was hiding. He fumbled with it for a second before handing it over to her.

"Back in my day, it was common courtesy to bring flowers or chocolates for a date, but since I technically already got you a flower last week, I thought I'd try something different."

Rosie gave him an inquisitive look as she opened the envelope. Steve had never looked so shy and nervous, not even when he walked on to Rebecca and Sam's balcony. Inside the envelope, was a single piece of thick paper that had clearly been torn from a sketch pad down one side. On it was a black and white pencil drawing of her stood on that very balcony, leaning over the railings, looking down at the city below. He had captured her hair as it had blown in the wind and the look of excitement in her eyes perfectly. She was flabbergasted.

"Did you..." she tried to get the words out but she couldn't.

"Erm... it's just a silly drawing. I... I used to draw all the time before I... and well I haven't had the inspiration, until I saw you." She turned to him, cupping his cheek in her hand, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Steven... it's the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you for making me look so beautiful." She looked back down at the drawing and couldn't believe it was of her. He had made her look radiant, she almost didn't recognise herself as the same woman from six months previous. So much had changed since then, so much she was grateful for.

"It wasn't particularly hard to make you look beautiful, you do that all on your own." He cleared his throat as he smiled down at her, finally starting to shake off his nerves. "So, how's about this date then? Our carriage awaits, m'lady."

Rosie popped the drawing back in the envelope and left it on her coffee table before locking her door and taking Steve's outstretched hand. In her giddiness, she got into the lift with him without thinking. She gripped his hand a little tighter, making him turn his attention back to her after pressing the button to the ground floor. He could see she looked a tad nervous, so he tried to fill the silence between them with any conversation he could think of.

"So, since I'm new to this whole modern dating thing, you're gunna have to tell me if I'm doing ok. Not that I'm saying you've been on loads of date or anything, I'm just assuming a beautiful dame... I mean girl, no woman... erm."

Rosie couldn't help it, she laughed so hard she snorted to her embarrassment, relieving the tension and calming both their nerves. "You're doing just fine, Steven. How long has it been since you last went on a date with a gal?"

"Gee, it'll have been 1942, the day before Bucky went to war." He smiled with a sad look in his eyes, Rosie thought about changing the topic but he continued, "Buck used to drag me along on double dates with girls back in the day, but they never ended well for me. Always did for him though."

"Tell me about him? What was he like?" The words were out of her mouth before she realised it probably wasn't a good idea to ask. She'd read about Steve's life online which she couldn't help feel like a bit of a creep for doing so but she felt like she needed to have a rough idea of his past.

"He was the best man I've ever known. He saved my life more times than I could count." Rosie could tell this was a somber subject, Steve's gaze was lost in the past. "He'd have loved you, if he had been there at New Year, I wouldn't have stood a chance."

Rosie chuckled,"I highly doubt that."

"Oh, you didn't know Bucky. Real smooth talker. Had a new girl on his arm every week."

"And what about you?"

"Me? Well the dames just had to take one look at me before they would run a mile. Never really got any further than the first date." The lift stopped at that moment and the doors opened to the ground floor. Rosie took a sigh of relief to have made it out.

"You not a fan of taking the elevator?" Steve had clearly picked up on her tense reaction. He held open the front door to her apartment building as she stepped out, ever the gentleman.

"Not particularly, no. I usually take the stairs."

Steve linked her arm in his again,"I'll keep that in mind when I pick you up for our next date. Not that I'm being presumptuous... I mean..."

Steve went red like a beetroot, making Rosie giggle again, "Something would have to go terribly wrong tonight for that to not happen. So you mentioned something about a carriage? I thought Sam said you usually ride a bike around the city?"

_Dear god please let him not have brought the bike, I can't get on the back of a motorbike in this dress._

"I do, but for tonight, I borrowed something off a friend." He gestured to a beautiful Audi R8 in a metallic orange colour. Steve walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her to get in. "He said he couldn't bare the thought of me turning up to a first date in a yellow cab and wouldn't let me borrow anything less inconspicuous. He said I could choose between this and a neon green monstrosity so I opted for this one."

"Oh, I definitely think you made the right choice."

Steve got in the drivers side, giving her a wink before speeding away through the streets of New York. Rosie put her hand on top of his has he held the gear stick, a comfortable silence stilled between them. Rosie didn't know where they were going and she didn't care. This was the most comfortable she had felt in the close presence of another male, besides Sam, in a long time. Not only that, she managed to make it into the lift without feeling like the walls were closing in on her. Maybe she was being too trusting of Steve so soon but she couldn't help it. He had such a calming aura around him, she felt totally at ease.

The car coming to a sudden stop, brought Rosie out of her thoughts.

"We're here." Steve whispered as he got out of the drivers side and opened the passenger door for her.

Central Park.

Steve took her arm once again and she let him lead the way. In the many years she had either lived in New York or had visited, she had never been to Central Park after dark. Little twinkling lights lined up either side of the path, guiding them as they walked further to its centre. As they walked, they filled each other in on their likes, dislikes and memories from their childhoods. Rosie had spent so much time looking up into Steve's glowing feature, she hadn't realised they had reach their destination.

"I hope you like ice skating."

Rosie looked out onto Wollman Rink to find it completely deserted. They walked towards a little wooden shack to collect their skates, not before Rosie piped up to the man working behind the counter, "where is everyone?" He grinned before gesturing to Steve, who had gone very quiet besides her.

"You did this for me?" As far as first date went, this was turning out to be pretty spectacular.

"I can't take full credit for this, I had a little help from some friends. And Rebecca said you's both used to skate quite a lot when you were younger. Thought it might be nice."

She wanted to kiss him. To jump into his arms and keep them wrapped tightly round her, but she didn't. Instead she put on her skates and took off onto the ice.

It had been so long since she had last given herself a moment of freedom. She took off on sturdy legs and drifted a full lap of the rink without a care in the world. She turned back to find Steve stood at the entrance waiting for her, never taking his eye off her.

"Care to join me, Captain?" She grabbed hold of his hands, pecking a quick but tender kiss to his cheek before helping him onto the ice. For a man of his stature, he looked truly terrified.

"Have you never skated before?" She kept tight hold of his hands as he took his first tentative steps onto the ice.

"Not since the winter for 41 and I was a little smaller then than I am now." He chuckled, with a clenched jaw, trying his hardest to concentrate on not loosing his footing. Rosie skated backwards keeping tight hold of his hands until he found his confidence again. It was refreshing for her to see, albeit a small glimpse, of Steve's vulnerable side. It was something, she imagined, not many people were privy too.

They circled round and round the rink together for a solid 10 minute before Steve took a tumble to the icy ground. Rosie hadn't let go of his hands up until then, thinking he had finally mastered it only to fall at the first hurdle. They both giggled uncontrollably as they tried in vain to right him on his feet.

After another 30 minutes of stumbles and near misses, they both decided they needed to warm up, their toes going numb in the cold. They made their way back to the little wooden shack to return their skates only to find it deserted except for a blanket, two mugs and a flask. Steve handed her the blanket before pouring her a steaming cup of hot chocolate. They sat together, side by side, before she threw the blanket over both their legs, starring contently over the deserted rink.

Rosie shivered slightly, "You cold, Duchess?"

"Duchess? That's a new one." Rosie grinned, looking up into his crystal blues.

"Sorry, it just slipped out. Old habits."

"No, I like it. I was expecting you to call me Dollface or Babydoll more so than that."

"Back then, we only gave the classier ladies the title of Duchess."

"Oh, so I'm not the first Duchess then?" She teased.

"No, I didn't mean..." Steve's cheeks went that beautiful shade of ruby red when he realised she was joking. They laughed between themselves, as Steve placed an arm gently over her shoulders, pulling her flush to the side of his body. The heat radiating from him was just what Rosie needed. She looked up into his smiling face and felt every muscle and bone in her body relax. She couldn't imagine she would ever feel this way around someone as she did right there and then with Steve. She leaned up and was just about to peck her lips onto Steve's before his phone vibrated in the pocket between them.

"I'm really sorry, the only people who have this number know not to ring tonight unless it's an emergency." And sure enough, it was Tony Stark. "Stark, this really better be a world ending.”

She heard a muffled voice on the other end that sounded slightly irate. Steve mumbled a few yeses before saying he would be there in 45 minutes. As he put the phone down, he sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm really sorry, I have to go."

"No it's fine Steve, I understand." She smiled as they both stood, taking his hand in hers. "If it's urgent, I can make my own way home?"

"Absolutely not. My mother would disown me if I didn't escort a lady to her door after a date. It's just not the done thing."

They returned to the borrowed car and Steve sped through the city a little quicker this time. Rosie could sense the tension beginning to build inside of Steve, he had gone very quiet only really speaking when answering one of her questions. Between getting into the car and reaching her apartment block, Rosie watched the metamorphosis from the gentleman Steve Rogers to the headstrong Captain America. Even as he opened the car door once again to let her out, his eyes were no longer on her pretty dress but the streets around them. The smile he gave her as they got into the elevator was still just as breath taking, but it didn't quite reach his eyes like she was used to. They stepped out of the elevator and stood by her door still hand in hand.

"This mission they're sending you on, it sounds pretty serious." Steve just smiled at that, his eyes finally looked into hers.

"They're all pretty serious unfortunately. I'm sorry again about tonight, Duchess."

"Don't worry about it, you'll just have to make it up to me when you get back." With that small comment, Rosie saw a little bit of hope come back into Steve's face.

"I'm glad you still want to see me. I can't guarantee this will be the last time a mission interrupts one of our dates though. The thing is, Rosie, my life... it's..."

"Complicated? I know Steven, I get that. Don't forget I've seen it first hand between Rebecca and Sam. It's your duty to go save the world, you can't say no just because we have a evening planned. If I wasn't prepared for this I wouldn't have said yes in the first place." To this, Steve gave her hands a gentle squeeze. She got it and that is all he could ask for.

"Looks like this mission is out of the country, so I might not be in touch for awhile. But the minute I'm back, Rosie, you'll be the first person I call. That I promise." He brought one of her hands up to his lips and gave the back of it a gentle kiss, making them both giggle.

"I'll be waiting, Steven. Thank you so much for tonight. It was the most amazing date I've ever been on." Using Steve palms as leverage, she reached up on to her tiptoes and placed a delicate kiss onto his silky lips. An arm snaked round her waist, pulling her into his rock hard chest. She took a hand from his and stroked his chin before running it higher through his hair. He tasted like chocolate as Rosie darted her tongue over his bottom lip. He shivered, letting her take the lead and allowing her tongue entry into his mouth. Steve was a good kisser, even if he was a little shy. Just as his tongue was about to take ownership of her mouth, he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers.

"Damn it, I really have to go."

She gave him one last, long kiss before waving him off from outside the elevator. Opening her apartment door, nothing could wipe the smile from her face. She couldn't wait to ring Rebecca and tell her all about it.

As she entered her door, her foot slipped on a manilla envelope, much like the one Steve had given to her earlier that night. Thinking it was the same one, she tossed it onto the coffee table and proceeded to call Rebecca while making herself a cup of tea to warm up. They talked on the phone for a good 40 minutes as Rosie filled her in on every aspect of her date and how wonderful Steve was.

As her conversation with Rebecca ended, she went to open the envelope to take another look at Steve's drawing and, to her surprise, several photographs and a note came tumbling out instead. The photographs shook her to the core. They were polaroids of her and Steve, just a few hours ago getting into the car and walking into Central Park. Her hands began to tremble as she read the note:

_Always watching._

A few more pictures scattered out of the package as they fell to the floor; her and Alice at the shop, her and Rebecca heading to the hair salon, Steve sat at a coffee shop, alone scribbling into a note book. She couldn't quite catch her breath, it stuck in her throat as panic began to rise in her chest. With shaky fingers she tried to call Steve.

_"Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Steve Rogers..."_

She tried to ring Rebecca back but had the same response. Sam wasn't required for this particular mission, she knew Rebecca would be safe with him, but as for herself?

Rosie darted at her front door, checking and double checking that every lock was securely bolted. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and scouted round her tiny apartment. Empty.

After checking every window and ever possible exit was secure, Rosie grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and sunk to the living room floor. She finally let the panic consume her, letting her old wounds reopen. She knew it was him. There was no one else more willing to bring her down as she tried to return some form of normality back into her life. She thought of Steve, of how wonderful he had been just a few hours before and how he didn't deserve this. The man behind these pictures hadn't just been stalking her but everyone around her. Everyone she loved. Everyone she wanted to love.

The coil inside of her that had started to unwind earlier that night, sprung shut again. She had tasted freedom with Steve and now she was being punished for it. Her mind began taking her back to an awful place, one were she used to believe that she didn't deserve the good in her life, only the bad.

She brought the bottle up to her lips and let the burning sensation run down her throat to warm her insides. She felt everything and nothing all at once. She clutched the bottle and the knife tighter, never taking her eyes off the two envelopes, now sitting side by side on her coffee table.

No, this was definitely not how tonight was supposed to end. 


	7. Chapter 7

The banging coming from the door was what finally aroused her from her slumber. It matched the chronic pounding in her head and stinging ache in her neck. Blurry eyed, Rosie glanced at the clock on the wall and could just make out the arms pointing to mid day. With a groan, she pulled herself from the cocoon she had created on the floor and made her way to her door, where she could hear Sam on the other side.

"Rosie! You alright in there?"

Out of habit, Rosie checked the peep hole before opening the door for him, wrapped in a blanket and still wearing the dress from last night. Glancing at Sam's face, she guessed she probably looked as bad as she felt.

"What the hell happened to you?!"

"Moment of relapse. I'm fine Sam, honest."

She had already thrown the envelope of photographs into the trash earlier that night and had spent the rest of it staring at the beautiful drawing Steve had given her before passing out on the living room floor.

Sam made his way into Rosie's apartment, everything seemed to be in order except for the pillow and blankets on the floor next to the coffee table. He hazard a guess that she had slept there that night. Reaching the table, he picked up the drawing and smiled to himself before placing it back where he found it.

She didn't no why but Rosie didn't have it in her to tell him about the photographs, or anyone for that matter. She couldn't explain it, inside she hoped if she pretended that they didn't existed then neither did the situation. She picked up her phone as she made her way to the kitchenette to make coffee and found 12 missed calls from Rebecca and 7 from Sam. None from Steve.

Her heart sank slightly, regret and shame coursed through her but she didn't have time to process that now. She had to keep up appearances to Sam, who wasn't buying it in the slightest.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Rosie poured coffee out for both of them as Sam sat on one of the stools at her breakfast bar. She leaned against the counter opposite him, taking a sip from her cup while trying to figure out what she was going to tell him.

"Was it Steve?" Sam asked, his eyes never leaving her and his expression staying neutral.

"Not at all. Last night I had the greatest date of my life, Steven was an absolute gentleman."

"So you want to tell me why you didn't make it to the shop this morning?"

Rosie couldn't maintain eye contact with Sam. She wasn't going to lie to him, he would know in an instant if she did. She decided to skirt around the truth instead.

"We had a beautiful time in Central Park, Steven got a call, he brought me home, I rang Rebecca and then I was alone. In this apartment. And I got thinking about how different things are now. I met Gregory this time last year at a party. If I hadn't gone out that night, things would be so..."

Sam placed a hand on top of hers and gently squeezed, forcing her to look at him. What she said wasn't a lie, it had been something that played on her mind last night. How, if she hadn't gone to that party, maybe she would have met Steve sooner and her life would come with considerably less baggage than it did now.

Sam cleared his throats before speaking, "Rosie, you can't change the past. Certain things happen in our lives and we can run through ever scenario and every outcome but it's not going to change it. The worst thing you can do is dwell on the what ifs."

"I know. Like I said, I had a slight relapse. I'm going to call Dr Crane see if I can get an earlier appointment with her either today or tomorrow to talk it out with her. Please don't tell Rebecca, she doesn't need to worry about this as well."

"What you gunna tell her about not making it into work this morning then?"

"I'll tell her I'm sick. I'll take today and tomorrow as my days off and work the rest of the week."

Sam looked skeptical.

"I'll be fine Sam, honest. I just need a moment to sort my head out and speak with the Doctor. Have you heard anything from Steven?"

She knew she shouldn't have asked but she couldn't help it. Sam was clued in on most missions Steve was on, she didn't want to put him in a compromising position but she had to know, needed to know he was ok.

"I haven't heard anything from him since yesterday afternoon. He'll be fine, Rosie. You just concentrate on making yourself better."

Sam made his way around the counter, giving her a death grip of a hug before leaving. As her apartment door shut, she let out a sigh of relief. Thank god he didn't ask more, and thank god he didn't notice the kitchen knife under the coffee table. Putting the knife back were it belonged, Rosie gave her head a shake and picked up her phone. She called Rebecca and apologised profusely for not making it in and making her worry, she then made an appointment with her psychiatrist for the following day.

As for the rest of the day, Rosie did nothing. She told herself that she wasn't in hiding but in reality, the fear of stepping out of her threshold had taken over again. She just needed one day, she told herself, to wallow in self pity then she could face tomorrow head on. She emptied the half drank bottle of Jack down the sink, rustled up a batch of chocolate chip cookies and made a den for herself on the sofa, watching trashy day time TV.

***

The next morning, she rose bright and early and pulled herself together again. Today was a power skirt day if she had ever needed it! She donned a leopard print pencil, black skin tight turtle neck jumper and her infamous red lipstick before making her way to the Doctor's office. Her clothes were her armour and today, she was going into battle.

Rosie sat in the waiting room of Dr Crane's office nursing an empty cup of coffee. She hated sitting there waiting for her Doctor to be free, it was the waiting that made her think about all the things she wanted to say, all the things the Doctor would say. Would she think I'm crazy? Will she want to put me back on medication after this?

Usually Rosie would turn up right on time for her appointment so she wouldn't have this agonising wait but, unfortunately, the good Doctor was running behind today. The sound of the door opening made Rosie jump to her feet, she wasn't normally this eager to see Dr Crane, but after yesterday, she needed to get somethings off her chest. What she didn't expect was the person coming out of that door.

"Thanks again for seeing me Doc." As he closed the door, he froze like a deer in the headlights.

"Rosie? What... what are you doing here?"

Steve bloody Rogers.

Of all the people in all the world to run into, it had to be him.

Then she realised, he never called. He said he would when he got back from his mission but he hadn't. It got her thinking, what if there was no mission? What if he needed an escape plan incase the date had gone horribly wrong? Had she mis-read the situation entirely?

She lowered her head, not looking him in the eye, "I'm here to see Dr Crane."

"She's great, she's really helped me with some... stuff."

Rosie didn't reply, just nodded and kept looking at the door just wanting to run through it. Steve, thankfully, was not completely oblivious and had pick up on the tension.

"I just got back late last night, I was going to call you right after I'd gotten out of the Doc's office. If you're feeling up for it after, would you like to meet for coffee? There's a few things I need to say."

And there it was. He was going to end it and in the politest way possible.

Rosie shook her head, "Why don't you save us both the trouble and say it now?"

Steve looked confused, just as he was about to say something, the door opened and Dr Crane stood there patiently waiting to usher Rosie in. She stepped through the door quickly, not turning back to look at Steve.

"The Starbucks a block away, I'll be there in an hour. I hope you will be too, Rosie."

She didn't look back. She just nodded her head again and took a seat, with her back to him as the door closed.

***

Five minutes had passed and Rosie was still sat there in uncomfortable silence. Dr Crane, a lady in her mid forties and had passion for Armani trouser suits, sat patiently, dark eyes staring at Rosie over her oval spectacles. It very rarely took the doctor this long to encourage Rosie to open up, but she could see today had been a difficult one for her client. She would have to be the one to make the first move.

"What are you thinking about, Rosie?" She finally came back to earth and looked at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, Dr Crane, what was that?"

"I asked what you were thinking about?"

Rosie sighed, she took a moment before answering, "Captain Steven Rogers."

"And what about Captain Rogers were you thinking about?"

Well wasn't it obvious? She had briefly spoken with the Doctor about her attraction to him but she hadn't had a session with her since before Christmas. She presumed Steve had filled her in on the rest.

"I'm guessing Steven had filled you in on what's been happening between us over the last few weeks?"

The Doctor looked down at her notes and scribbled away, "I'm not at liberty to discuss other clients or their sessions with you, Rosie. Tell me in your words, what has been happening between you and Captain Rogers?"

So she did. She told her about New Year, about the date, and about her panic attack on the night. What she didn't tell her was about the photographs. That morning she was going to, she had every intention of telling her right up until she bumped into Steve. Rosie didn't no why she didn't, she just wanted to forget about them.

"So now I'm supposed to be meeting Steven for coffee and I just know he's going to end it. Why else would he not call?"

"What makes you think the Captain wants to end it? Besides him not calling?"

"I... I don't know. Everything was going so perfect..."

"Can you remember when we talked about looking at all sides of a situation Rosie, not just the negative ones?"

The Doctor was right. Ever since the incident, Rosie's glass had always been half empty where as before it was always half full. Whatever the situation, she had become obsessed with over analysing the potentially negative outcomes, thinking of only the worst and not outweighing the positives too. It was something her and Dr Crane had been working on over the last few months.

Rosie got to her feet, "I think I need to go..."

She stormed out the office thirty minutes before her session was supposed to end but she needed to see him. This couldn't wait.

Practically running down the street, Rosie only stopped when she caught sight of Steve through the window of the coffee shop. A newspaper was open on his lap but he wasn't looking at it. Instead he was gazing out the window, facing Rosie's direction, watching for her. The second he saw her, he got to his feet, the paper falling to the floor, and a nervous smile grew on his lips. Her feet refused to take her to him, too scared to move, rooting her to the spot. Steve's on the other hand, led him straight to her.

With every step he took, Rosie's heart began to pound louder in her ears, she could feel it beating faster the closer he got. Her chest began to feel tight the more she thought about what Steve was going to say. And then, out of nowhere, an image came to her mind. One that she hadn't actually seen herself, only in a photograph and it looked very similar to the scene being played out in front of her. She couldn't let anyone else see this, see them. As soon as Steve reached her, she placed a finger to his mouth to silence him.

"Not here."

And with that statement, she took his hand and began swiftly leading him back to her apartment. Steve knew where they were going from the direction, he didn't have to ask and he didn't say a word not until they were in her safe confinements. He didn't leave go of her hand, keeping his eyes on her at all times but she never once looked up at him. All he kept thinking was how he wished could see what was going on behind those beautiful eyes.

Rosie on the other hand was petrified. She let her negative thoughts cloud her judgement and she began to truly believe that Steve was going to bring an end to the time they had had together. She made a decision that if that was what he wanted to do, then so be it. But she needed something from him first, to feel comfort and a sense of closure. So the second her apartment door closed she spun round on her toes, through her arms around his neck and kissed him with a passion she had never given to anyone before.

Throwing him off guard, Steve fell back again the door, letting Rosie have the control over this situation. He had never been kissed with such ferocity before and it was amazing. What took him by surprise even more was when she began lifting off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. This tiny 5ft4 dot of a thing had complete dominance over him and it was turning him on no end, but he couldn't let this go on any further without telling her the truth.

"Rosie, wait... I... I've never gone this far before, I thought you should know..."

Rosie stopped in her tracks, hands still on his pants and huge glossy eyes looking up into his. She looked petrified and heartbroken as she edged away from him in shock. What the hell was she thinking jumping him like that?! He stood against the door shirtless, holding his pants up in one hand a reaching out for her with the other.

"Rosie, it's not that I don't want to! Please... I just... I don't want to disappoint you."

Those words were the final straw that broke her heart. She couldn't look at him and she couldn't maintain her dignity any longer, she just burst into tears. Moments later she found herself being pull down by two strong, protective arms surrounding her, guiding her to the sofa. He only let her go when her sobbing stopped a few minutes later and she started pulling away from him.

"You must think I'm completely psychotic." She was mortified, why he was still here was beyond her comprehension.

"Absolutely not, Rosie." He brushed a piece of her loose hair behind her ear and ran his finger along her jaw, gently bringing her face up so she would look him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, I should have called. This must have looked really bad this morning."

"No, Steve, I understand. I just... I wasn't sure if you wanted this to go further and then I felt like I needed closure if you didn't and I've just almost practically raped you. Oh my word! Your shirt!"

Coming to her senses, she realised Steve still wasn't wearing a shirt. She couldn't help but admire his impeccable torso before climbing off the sofa in search for his clothing. He grabbed her hand pulling her back down, this time onto his lap.

"You didn't do anything to me that I didn't want already. Granted it was going to happen a little sooner than I planned, but it was what I wanted. With you."

"You mean you still want to see me? Even after all of this?"

He leaned up and gave her a tender peck on the lips before holding her close again. "Of course I do, Rosie, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want you to be my girl. If you'll have me that is?"

Elated, she wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking the well groomed hair at the back of his head. "Captain Rogers, I'd be delighted to be your girl. I hope you don't mind if we don't finish what I started today, I don't know what came over me."

Steve chuckled and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "For you Duchess, I'd wait until the end of eternity. You know, I had an amazing time the other night, I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was away."

"Did everything go alright with it? I know you can't tell me about missions..."

He tensed slightly at the mention of it, Rosie felt his arms flex around her.

"It went as well as could be expected. Talking to the Doc helps, she's been a great help coaching me into the 21st century. Sometimes after a mission, I need to talk to her, it helps me process."

Rosie kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"No I want you to know. It's nice to feel comfortable around someone else to talk about these things."

Rosie got up and made her way to the kitchen, tossing him his shirt as she went. She started opening up all her cupboards and rummaging through the fridge before pulling out the ingredients for a sandwich.

"Care to join me for lunch, Captain?"

"Lunch sounds great."

So he stayed for lunch. And dinner. And came back the following night for dinner too. She introducing him to her favourite books, movies and the modern movement of binge watching a full TV series in a day. He played her his favourite records and they pushed her coffee table to one side so they could swing dance to them. And so, for the first time in a very long time, they both felt safe.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry in the delay in chapters! I got married a few weeks ago which meant all my free time was spent planning that, hopefully I'll be able to spend some more time on this now. 
> 
> SMUT WARNING!  
> Yup these guys finally get their freak on in this chapter, it's my first time writing smut so I hope you enjoy!

As the door opened, Rosie rushed out of the elevator with Steve giving chase, both in a fit of giggles and drenched to the bone. Their evening, like so many date nights before, had began with them dolled to the nines, ready to make it to their reservations for dinner at the most exclusive restaurant in town. But every time they made these plans, something would come up.

The first time, they where a block away when Steve stopped a thief who had just taken a ladies purse. By the time the police had arrived, they had missed their reservations and ended up with hotdogs from a corner stand. The second time they hadn't even left Rosie's flat when Steve got a call about a mission, leaving her to rearrange it for another time. The third and final time, they had actually made it to the restaurant. They sat down, ordered starters, Steve pretended he knew how to taste the wine and then it all kicked off.

There was a huge bang outside setting off car alarms nearby. Within seconds, the front window of the restaurant exploded and a blur of red and gold flew passed them, crashing into the opposite wall behind the bar. Luckily, the restaurant was quiet and no one was sat in its directory.

After brushing a few pieces of loose debris from Rosie's hair and checking her over for injuries, Steve went into full ‘Captain America’ mode and ran to investigate. He discovering a very dishevelled Ironman suit and one Tony Stark attempting to remove a sparking thruster from his hand.

“What the hell, Tony?! This isn't a code green, is it?” Steve went to turn towards the gaping hole in the restaurants window, expecting to see more carnage to follow.

“Relax, Capsicle. Just playing with some new thrusters. Besides I think I own this joint? Friday call Pepper and ask her if I own this restaurant and if I don't can I buy it? Also where have I landed?”

This was the first time Rosie had ever seen Steve angry. His nostrils began to flare and the look he was shooting Tony was priceless. Tony, on the other hand, carried on tinkering with his robotic hand and had a mischievous smirk across his face. Rosie couldn't help but giggle. Steve wasn't seeing the funny side.

“And this must be the delectable date Cap never stops talks about. Tony Stark.” He reached out with his iron clad hand to shake Rosie's, only for it to let out a spark, making them both jump back.

“Rosie Harriett. I believe I have you to thank for lending Steven a car on our first date.”

“Oh it was nothing. Couldn't have him turning up in any old thing, or worse in a cab. I passed your shop the other day. It's cute. Had it long?”

“A couple of years.” Rosie couldn't help but smile as her eyes wondered over to Steve, who was getting angrier and angrier by the second. He looked like the Hulk and a puppy rolled into one. It was adorable.

“I see you still have your accent, Cap’s got a thing for British chicks from what I've heard…”

“A word, Tony?” Steve used his most authoritative voice to pull Tony to one side while Rosie check with the staff working there, making sure they were alright.

After a few minutes of bickering, Steve returning to her, taking her hand and leading her outside just as a team of Stark Industries workmen turned up to fix the damage. She managed to give Tony a quick wave goodbye before he flew off himself.

“Steven, wait. One moment.” They got to the end of the street before Steve stopped dragging her along, he hadn't realised she was practically running to keep up with him.

“I'm so sorry, Duchess. I just wanted tonight to be perfect and somethings always got to come along and ruin it.” He huffed, both his hands on his waist in annoyance.

“Steven, it’s 9:30, we still have the rest of the evening. I think it's safe to say, that restaurant just wasn't for us. There's an Irish bar round the corner that serve food until 10, let's go there, you can watch me get squiffy from a bottle of rosé wine and we can test how quickly your super serum burns off cheap Irish whiskey. What do you say?”

Steve pulled her close, kissing the tip of her nose. “That sounds like a perfect idea.”

It was a 5 block walk to Flanagan’s bar which neither of them minded, but as they turned to cross the street, they caught a glimpse of commotion back from where they came. A group of roughly 10-15 men, each holding a camera of some description, had descended on the restaurant. Rosie felt a shudder of ice run through her veins as Steve grabbed her hand, whisking her down the street as he muttered profanities under his breath.

“Damn paparazzi.” He grumbled through clenched teeth.

Steve's return to modern society after 70+ years in ice had become quite the media sensation at first. But that was almost 5 years ago now, and with the help of Starks security and media teams, Steve had never had much trouble with the press. There had been much speculation over the years whether he was in a relationship with Romanoff or Hill or any other woman he was spotting with for longer than 5 minutes. But for the press to come out in such force like this, was unheard of even for him. He put it down to Tony's dramatic display in his latest suit and was very glad they had left before the vultures had descended.

“Do you think they saw us?” Rosie stuttered, trying her hardest to keep her anxiety subdued.

“No, they'd be on our trail by now. Probably hoping to get a shot of drunk Ironman, again.”

Rosie knew that probably wasn't true.

After taking a few detours down some rather unappealing back alleys, while Steve regaled which of them he had been beaten up in, they finally made it to the bar. Their evening turned out to be wonderful, and thoughts of the press and previous restaurant had completely left their minds. They tucked themselves away in a little booth in the corner, ordering cheap blonk and nachos for her and a steak and beer for him. There was a young Irishman sat in the corner playing the guitar and singing folk songs while they talked between themselves.

It had been only 7 weeks since their first date, but Rosie felt like they had been together for years. Steve was becoming a regular feature in her little apartment, either come over for dinner every other night when she finished work or meeting her there with breakfast on her days off. They were taking their relationship steady, just how they both wanted it. Other than the odd heavy petting session on her couch, they had never gone beyond 2nd base and Steve had never stayed the night.

Tonight though, something felt different. Maybe it was the well tailored shirt he was wearing that accentuated his muscles or the fact she had witnessed him in full Captain America mode earlier, but she couldn't stop thinking about him out of them clothes. She was starting to think that maybe he was thinking the same; the way his eyes were boring into hers when she spoke and the way his gaze would wonder down her dress when he thought she wasn't looking.

As she polished off the last of the wine, she excused herself to go to the bathroom to freshen up her make up. She stood in the mirror and looked at herself, at how far she had come in such a short amount of time. She truly could not remember the last time she felt this happy.

Tonight, she decided. Tonight is going to be the night.

Upon returning to her seat, she found Steve had been spotted by the musician, had been pulled on to the tiny stage and forced to pick a song, any song, and he would sing it for him.

“Well it's an old one, so I'd understand if you don't know it. But my Ma used to sing Danny Boy to me a lot as a kid.”

The guitarist was thrilled with his choice and soon the entire bar had started singing along; strangers throwing their arms around one another while swaying to the somber melody. Steve and Rosie took the opportunity to sneak out before the crowd could descend on them.

As they left, they felt the first few drops of rain begin to fall, but Rosie didn't seem to mind or care.

“We’ll walk, my apartments not too far.”

Steve nodded and smiled, while linking arms with her, keeping her flush to his side. The weather was still very much on the chilly side this time of the year and Rosie had found Steve's unnaturally warm body heat a blessing. They walked in a comfortable silence and with a little haste in their step. They were 2 blocks away when the heavens opened and the rain came down by the bucket load.

They stood drenched to the bone, in her elevator, clinging to one another for warmth. Steve kept looking down to the lady at his side. His Duchess. How had he gotten so lucky? She was the first person who seemed to want to take him back to his time instead of dragging him into the future. Sure, she had introduced him to a lot of her favourite things, but she spent more time indulging on his likes.

Steve kissed the top of her rain drench hair and felt something stir inside of him. He wanted her, needed her but didn't know how to express it or what to do when he did get all of her. The looks she had been giving him all night suggested to him that she wanted it too, but he wouldn't push it. He would take her lead and hoped that, if and when the time came, she would guide him.

He placed his hand on her hip, under her coat and began to tickle her. He didn't know why he did it he just wanted to hear that beautiful laugh come out of her precious mouth. She giggled and made chase just as the elevator doors opened. She threw herself into her apartment, hiding behind the breakfast bar as he came charging after her. They ended up in a heap on the floor cackling madly, as Steve laid on top of her. He looked at her, hair scrawled wildly around her beautiful face, cheeks flushed and make up slightly smeared, and kissed her. It was deep, passionate, more so than they had ever kissed before.

Rosie wrapped her legs around Steve's waist and began to shrug her coat off her shoulders, onto the floor. Steve threw his arms around her, kneading her back with his finger tips and lifting her upright so she was straddling his legs. They took a moment between kisses and pecks to look at each other.

“Steven, we don't have to take this any further than what you feel comfortable with.” Rosie panted, her voice just above a whisper.

“Tonight, I want go all the way Duchess, but only if you want it too?”

She nodded as she deepened her kisses and began to unbutton his shirt, feeling the tight muscles of his chest relax under her touch. He trailed a perfect line of pecks down her jaw to her décolletage, the sensation making her throw her head back. Steve had began to work her dress from her body, sliding the straps from her shoulders and pulling at the zip to remove it from the rest. She stood up, letting it pool to the floor where he was still kneeling, like a worshiper at the feet of his Goddess, and silently praised herself for choosing to wear her favour lace lingerie for the evening. He kissed at her stomach while she ran her hands through his hair, taking a moment to absorb the situation.

Rosie took his hands and led him to her bedroom; this was something she did not wish to complete on the kitchen floor. As she turned to look at him, he had shed his unbuttoned shirt, showing of his magnificent body in all its glory. Now, it was her turn to worship her God. She ran her fingers along a scar on his ribcage and made a mental note to ask him about it later, her other hand went to the button of his breaches. With every touch, she could feel Steve's breath tightening in his chest, even more so when he felt the cool winter air again his legs as his trousers fell to the floor. He pulled her closer to him, their bodies flushed as one, and she felt the hardness grow between his legs.

She took a few tentative steps backwards, taking Steve with her, so they could lay down on top of her bed. She felt his whole body envelop her in warmth as he began to run his fingers up and down her side but could also sense his nervousness and uncertainty. She decided to help him, breaking away from their kiss, she sat up and removed her bra, taking her time and letting him watch her every move. She guided his hands to her breasts, letting him take them delicately with his fingers and wet tongue. As his tongue gently circled her nipple, she let out a groan, bucking her hips up into his chest. She needing him desperately.

Sensing her need, while still concentrating on Rosie's perky nipples, he slowly lowered his hand to the crotch of her underwear. Feeling the moistness seeping through them drove him wild, forcing him to move his mouth back up her body to kiss her profusely. In doing so, it brought his painfully hard dick inline with her wet folds, both still sheathed in their underwear. He began to grind the two together, creating the friction they both desperately needed.

“Steven…” she moan into his ear, as she took his lobe between her teeth. She let her hand run down the toned muscles of his chest and slipped her fingers under the waist hand of his pants. As soon as her fingers made contact with his sensitive skin, he moaned and thruster harder against them. After a few moments, she felt his whole body shiver and her hand moistened by his cum. She kiss the side of his face and neck as he came down from his euphoria, a little flustered and embarrassed, he looked like he was about to apologise before she shushed him and kissed him again.

Rosie took Steve by the hand and led him to the bathroom. She turned on the shower in her bathtub and slowly began to remove the rest of her lingerie with her back to him, teasing him as she went. She climbed into the tub and let the water cascade over her body, before turning and facing him for the first time in all her naked glory. He was stood gaping at her, underwear round his ankles and trying to hide his newly reformed erection behind his hands.

“Care to join me, Captain?” Rosie purred, as she held a hand out to him.

Steve practically jumped at the offer; stalking into the tub like a lion about to catch its prey, pinning her to the wall and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. The ache between her legs began to grow again, a tension she so desperately needed to release. She took Steve's hand and moved his fingers to the exact spot she wanted them. He began, ever so gently, to touch and tease the area, running his fingers around her. She began to moan in his ear when he touched on that particular sensitive spot so he moved his fingers a little faster. She came with his name on her tongue and her arms clinging to his for support.

Not a word was said between them. They communicated through shy smiles, delicate kisses and nervous giggles while they washing one another. Once dry, Rosie lead Steve back to her bedroom, where they climbed under her covers, as naked as the day they were born. Steve hovered above her, pecking kisses on the tip of her nose, forehead and both cheeks before returning to her lips. She ran one hand through the short hairs on the back of his head and the other began to make its way slowly down his body. He had stayed rock hard from the moment they entered the shower together, so she knew he was ready.

Rosie took one of Steve's hands and opened her legs once again for him, taking his fingers and guided one inside of her. She felt Steve's hardness twitch with excitement against her thigh as he inserted a second and she knew then she was ready for him. She pulled her lips away from his and looked deep into his crystal blues.

“Are you ready? We don't have to..”

“I need you, Rosie.”

And with that he entered her, the sensation like nothing he had ever felt before. Rosie enveloped him whole almost instantly and she welcomed it with an illicit moan. He began to move slowly inside of her, petrified he would forget his strength and hurt her. She took the reins and encouraged him to go faster, feeling the sensation build between them. She knew he was close and just as he couldn't take it any longer, she welcomed her own release. They came together and stayed entwined in one another through out the rest of the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to write! I got lost in where I wanted this story to go, now I've finally found my focus again. Hope you enjoy, and warning, there is smut again in this one!

Rosie woke the next morning with the a grin on her face and a very satisfactory ache between her legs. She couldn’t recall a time were she woke up this content. She stretched her arm across her bed to touch the source of her happiness, only to find it empty and cold. She raised her head from her pillow and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. There was definitely no Steve in her bedroom.

Just as her heart fell into the pit of her stomach, she heard her front door open and close again. Grabbing her dressing gown as she went, she stuck her head out of her bedroom door to take a peak at the welcomed intruder. Loose strands of his normally perfectly coiffed hair were hanging down in front of his face, as he gazed upon the newspaper he was holding. He didn't look up until he'd put a brown paper bag and two cups of coffee down on to the kitchen counter and began pottering around in the cupboards looking for cups and plates.

Rosie came up behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle, giving the back of his neck a peck. He instantly intertwined his fingers with hers and turned to give her a proper good morning kiss.

“Morning Duchess, I see you're finally up.” He mumbled, as her kisses began to trail along his cheek.

“It's only 8:30, how long have you been awake?”

“Couple of hours, so I thought I'd go for a run and get a shower at my place before picking up breakfast.”

“Did you not sleep well?”

“I slept great, actually. I only need 4hrs a night, thanks to the serum. Oh, I pick up your mail for you, it's on the counter.”

Rosie picked to the envelopes and began to open them one by one. The first was a bill that she put to one side in her pile of ‘things to do’. The next made her hands shake, it was a letter from Gregory’s lawyers. Steve noticed her change in mood instantly.

“Everything ok?”

Rosie had kept her impending lawsuit quiet from Steve as she didn't want to worry him. She was slowly running out of money and between her and her lawyer they had tried their hardest to negotiate with them, but to no avail. They had tried to arrange repayments with interest but nothing was enough, they wanted her to suffer. She put the letter back in its envelope and added it to the pile.

“Just the past rearing its ugly head. Nothing I can't handle.” She kissed his cheek as she walked passed him with a coffee in one hand and a pastry in the other. She sat on the sofa and tried to think of another solution to this never ending problem. She could loose everything she'd work so hard to build because of him and her own stupidity. She didn't even register Steve sitting beside her until he took her hand.

“Rosie, what's going on? Talk to me, please?”

She couldn't hide this from him any longer. She told him everything about her relationship with Gregory, to lending the money from him and even told him about the night of the incident. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders now that the elephant in the room had been addressed. Steve listened intently, taking in every word and waited until she was done before asking any questions.

“So, what triggered him to start a fight with you? I barely saw him even talk to you that night. You stayed outside with us…”  
Rosie's eyes darted anywhere but at Steve's gaze, her face gave it away completely. She had kept the part where they argued about Steve out but he could read her like a book.

“Was that it? Because you were talking to me?”

Her silence said it all.

“I'm so… Rosie.”

“Steven, don't say it. It wasn't your fault nor was it mine. Gregory was nothing more than a jealous, volatile, son of a bitch. The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can get him out of my life for good.”

“I wish you'd told me this sooner, I could have helped…” Steve's phone began to vibrate along the surface of the coffee table, they both looked to it as Sam’s name flashed across the screen.

“Hey Sam, nows not really a good time… wait where? When was this?… and you're sure?” Steve watched Rosie the whole time, with sympathy in his eyes. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He sighed, rubbing where the start of a headache was forming between his eyes.

“What time’s the next flight?…” Steve made arrangements with Sam on what was clearly going to be another long haul mission. Rosie walked over to the one window in her apartment that gave her a view of the street below. She had just poured her heart out to Steve and it had mentally drained her. She said things to him that had taken her months to confess to her psychiatrist, and now the thought of him leaving just made her feel vulnerable.

She heard his phone clatter on the coffee table, before feeling his arms wrap around her torso again. He snuggled his head against her neck and she leaned back into his embrace.

“Can I ask where and how long?” Rosie questioned after a few moments silence. Steve tensed slightly but turned her to face him, running his fingers through her tousled locks.

“I can't tell you, you no I can't. And as for how long…” he paused when she began to walk away from him.

“Rosie, I'm so sorry. This has come at the completely wrong time, but if I don't chase this intel…” he didn't dare say anymore to her. Steve and Sam had been chasing dead ends for months on this particular case, if they didn't move soon, the trail would go cold once again.

Steve took her hand, cupping it into his own and brought it to his lips. She still looked down with disappointment etched all over her face, so he brought her chin up and kissed her lips delicately.

“What time’s your flight?” She finally whispered.

“Not until one, I have some time.”

“Then will you hold me Steven? Just for a little while?”

He nodded and took her lead to the bedroom. She pulled the covers back and climbed in, letting him envelope her in warmth and comfort. She wasn't mad at him for leaving, she knew he had to go, she just needed him to hold her and reassure her that he'd be coming back.

Rosie turned to face him and she kissed him like it was their last day on Earth. Steve hovered above her, settling himself between her legs, just as he had done for the first time the night before. As their kisses became deeper and more frantic, Rosie felt his hardness press against her again, so she started to help him out of his clothes. As he sat up to remove his t-shirt, she shimmied out of her dressing gown, still completely naked underneath.

Steve took in her petite frame in the morning light. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, it made his heart and dick ache just looking at her. He couldn't believe that the woman beneath him was truly his.

“You take my breath away, Duchess. Do you know that?” His voice was deep and inviting, sending shivers down Rosie's spine.

She helped him with the rest of his garments, both of them clumsily fumbled around on her bed, until they were both as naked as the day they were born. Looking back over Steve’s body, she understood exactly why she was aching that morning.

Steve gentle ran his hand between her legs, taking his time to stroke her thighs and teasing around her sensitive folds. He had learnt so much in that one night, he didn't hesitate to slip his finger inside of her when he thought she felt ready. He sucked and caressed at her neck while playing with her, making her pant his name again and again.

She played with his body just as much as he did with hers, until she sat up and climbed on top of him. Last night, they had only stuck to missionary, wanting to gently ease him into the art of love making. Since Steve seemed to be feeling a little more confident around her naked form, she decided to take the initiative.

Steve sat back and watching in amazement as she straddled him and took his throbbing cock into her hands once again. She stroked it a couple of times while touching herself, making sure she was ready for him. By the look of astonishment and excitement on Steve’s face, Rosie knew she hadn't taken things too far too quickly.

When she felt ready, she grasped the base of his cock and inserted it into herself slowly, taking the time to tease and take in his reaction. He couldn't tear his eyes away from where their bodies met. She started to move up and down above him, taking in more and more of him with every stroke until he was fully engorged inside of her.

“R…Rosie.”

She began to move faster and faster above him, throwing her head back as she began to feel her own ecstasy peak. She felt Steve's hand roaming her body; one on her hip to increase her momentum, the other grasping at her breast. Her whole body exploded like fireworks as she came, sending him over the edge with her.

Rosie laid on his chest as they both regained their composure, reluctant to move from his warm embrace.

“That was one heck of a goodbye, Duchess.” Steve whispered into her hair, letting his fingers run gently through her tangled mane.

“That wasn’t a ‘goodbye’, it was an ‘I’ll see you soon.’”

*******

“Earth to Rosie, do you copy?!”

Seconds later, Rosie felt a scrunched up ball of paper collide with the side of her face, abruptly waking her from a daydream. She was thinking, well more like worrying, about Steve. Him and Sam had been gone for two days but neither her or Rebecca had heard from them, which wasn't unusual. They were both currently working their way through listing sales item on the Etsy store, when Rosie got lost in her thoughts.

“What do you do to stop yourself from worrying every second of the day?”

Rebecca laughed, shaking her head, “You clearly don't remember the early days of mine and Sam's relationship. I was a wreck! I didn't sleep, I hardly ate, which was great for my waistline.”  
“You were checking your phone constantly, I remember that.”

“That's very true. But he always comes back. Sure, he has his cuts and bruises, and don't get me wrong, I still don't sleep at night. But he always comes back to me.”

“Wine, tonight, at my place?”

“Oh, it's like you can read my mind! And I do believe you have some juicy gossip to fill me in on?”

Rosie felt her cheeks begin to blush, “All I'll say is it's not a discussion for the work place.”

Both of them were in fits of giggles as the bell above the door jangled to announce that a customer had entered the shop. Rosie stood from her seat behind the counter to great them while Rebecca carried on folding and boxing up items.

“If there's anything I can help you with today just…”

Rosie didn't finish her sentence when she clapped eyes on the gentleman in front of her. Flitting around the store, examining every item and standing a good half a foot shorter than she remembered, was none other that Tony Stark. Rosie's pause made Rebecca come to the counter to investigate.

“Mr Stark, what a pleasant surprise!”

“Do you think Pepper will like this? I'll take it anyway. Please, call me Tony. I think we can say we are friends now, since your dating Cap, and all. Speaking of which, how are things going?”

Tony Stark had a way of knocking the wind right out of you, with his bombardment of questions and over confidence. He had a mischievous grin on his face and leaned against the counter, not taking his eyes away from Rosie's face.

“Things are going very well, thank you. So, are you looking for something in particular for the lady in your life?”

He wasn't, Rosie knew that. Why on Earth he was here, in her tiny shop, in the middle of Brooklyn was beyond her.

“Yes. Well no. Not exactly. I'm here to see you actually.”

Tony pulled out what looked like a piece of clear glass from his suit jacket pocket. He tapped it a couple of times, then laid it on the counter top and passing it to Rosie. On the screen, looked like the shortest contract she had ever read with a note underneath saying ‘place finger here’.

“I don't understand, what is this?”

Rebecca had joined her by then and took a glance at the screen. Her eyes went huge as she looked from it to Rosie then to Tony, who quickly introduced himself.

“This is a contract, where by in exchange for 5% of your business, I'll pay off your debt to that creepy ex of yours and make sure he and his family keep well away from you. I'll get my lawyers to straighten this whole thing out, he'll never bother you again and you and Cap can carry on being the sickly sweet couple that you are. What do you say?”

“I…I… did Steven put you up to this?”

“If you want to think about it, I get it, you probably weren't looking for a business partner. I can negotiate by a percentage or two, I don't really care. I'm not here to make money from you. Steve sounded concerned about you last night when we were on the phone. Don't worry he didn't tell me, I did my own digging. Looks like you got yourself into quite a pickle with that one by the way.”

Rosie looked down at the little glass screen in front of her. With one swipe of her finger, all her problems would vanish, she could be free! But something just wasn't sitting quite right with her.

“Look, if you think I'm sticking my nose in where it's not wanted, I understand…”

“25%”

“Excuse me?”

“I want you to take 25%, in exchange for paying off the loan and paying back any lawyer fees I might owe you in the process. I'll send you out a quarterly statement with a breakdown of our profit report so you know how well we are doing. All I ask is that you let me carry on running my business myself.”

Tony looked at her in utter amazement.

“12.5%”

“20%, I'll take nothing less.”

“Seriously?”

“I'm very serious, Mr Stark...Tony.”

“You know, I would have given you all of this for nothing but I had a feeling you'd be just like him. Stubborn, self righteous. You two are positively perfect for each other.”

Tony proceeded to outstretch his hand, as Rosie hesitated for a second before taking it.

“Alright, we have a deal, 20% it is. And I'd like you to know Miss Harriett, your profits will be going to fund other up and coming small businesses just like this one. Just stick your thumb on the screen right there, and we're all good to go.”

And like that, the deed was done. With shaky hands, Rosie placed her thumb on the glass and handed over 20% of her baby to him. She knew this was a business deal she wouldn't regret.

Tony took the piece of glass (which turned out to be the latest Stark Phone prototype), placed it back in his pocket, before shaking both ladies hands. He grasped hold of Rosie’s hand and pulled her into a hug.

“Just one thing, before I go. Any ideas what Capsicle and Captain Birdseye are doing in Romania?”

Rosie looked to Rebecca, who was just as confused. “I'm afraid your guess is as good as ours. We were under the impression it was a mission?”

“Huh?” Tony looked them bother over for a moment, assessing whether to believe them or not. And with one final good bye hand shake, he left them to it. It was the most world wind, life changing 5 minutes of Rosie's life.

“I think we can both agree on an early close tonight, yes?” Rebecca said, as she perched herself back into the corner with the stacks of sales items.

Rosie didn't respond, she stood there froze to the spot taking it all in. Moments later, her phone began to ring; it was her lawyer.

“I just need… one sec.”

She ducked outside, into the back alley to take the call. Her lawyer informed her that she would be working alongside Tony's personal lawyers and that the case should be closed within a few days. They may require her signature on some documents, but as far as she was concerned, she should consider this whole fiasco over with.

The second her lawyer hung up, Rosie broke down. She sat herself down on the floor of that grimy, dingy alleyway and balled her eyes out for a solid five minutes. It was only when Betty opened the back door to put out the rubbish, did she pull herself together and composed herself.

“Hey darlin’. What you doin’ out here? Are you cryin’? Do I have to knock that Rogers boy into next week?!”

The thought of little, plump Betty squaring up to a man twice her size, made Rosie burst out laughing. She got up off the floor and gave Betty a tight squeeze.

“What's gotten into to you darlin’?”

“It's all good, Betty. It's finally all good.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter in my mind for awhile now, so I hope you enjoy it!

It was two weeks before Steve finally made contact with Rosie, and another three after that before he returned home. She and Rebecca had never been so relieved to have their boys home at last, this was the longest either of them had been away. From the moment she saw Steve's face at her door, she knew the mission, or whatever it was that kept them away, had been unsuccessful.

Steve's hair was uncharacteristically long on the top and clearly he hadn't had a shave since leaving either. Dark circles where etched under his eyes and as much as he was happy to see her again, Rosie knew he was hiding something underneath it all. She didn't want to pry but she hated seeing him like this, she wanted to know what was wrong. He didn't admit to her what it was but said he would be going to see Dr Crane first thing in the morning. Rosie would be a liar if she said that that didn't hurt a little.

Steve was surprised by Tony's business offer, but also felt a huge relief. He had been speaking to Tony that day because he was concerned by the surge of paparazzi interest in his and Rosie's relationship and wanted to ask his advice on how to deal with it. It had come as no surprise to Steve that eventually the press would find out about their relationship, but he felt like she wasn't taking to it too well. He couldn't blame her for being intimidated by a large group of mainly men, pointing cameras in her face whenever they left his apartment. Steve had asked Tony if he didn't mind checking in on her while he was out of town. It wasn't a request he would have normally asked of the multi-billionaire, but since he was taking Sam with him, there was no one else he could trust.

It took Steve another month after getting back, before he confessed what went on in Romania to Rosie. He had just given her a key to his apartment the week previous and after a long day at work, Rosie let herself in to find Steve sat on his couch, staring out the window in a daze. On his coffee table was a rusty tin container, no bigger than a shoe box, and surrounding it were black and white photographs, a compass and a few other personal effects.

As Rosie sat on the edge of the sofa, she watch as Steve tried to cover up a tear that had fallen down his cheek. His face was strained with them.

“Just looking through old memories. How was work?” He sniffled, Rosie wasn't buying it nor would she let him change the subject this time.

He was holding a picture she had never seen before; a younger, smaller Steve wearing a suit that had to be three sizes too big for him and a shy, nervous smile on his face. Stood beside him, with and arm over his shoulders and a heartbreaking grin was Bucky Barnes. She took the picture from his hand to look at it closer.

“I've never seen this one before. When was this taken?”

“The summer before the war. We were at Eric and Delilah Thompson's wedding, we went to school with both of them. Bucky got stinking drunk that night and I had to walk him back to my apartment where he passed out on the couch, mumbling something about the day he’ll find a great gal to marry like that. He’d had a thing for Delilah for years but he kept chasing other girls and missed his chance.”

Steve took the picture and put it back in the box along with his other affects. She intertwined her fingers into his.

“This tin can is all I've got left of my past. Well almost.”

“I'm so sorry, darling." She kissed his cheek and leaned into his side, only to pull back once his words sunk in, "What do you mean almost?”

He went quiet after that, knowing far well that he had said too much. He had to tell her, keeping this to himself was killing him and it wasn't fair hiding this from Rosie any longer.

“Bucky he's… he's still alive.”

“What? How? Are you sure?”

Steve just nodded, composing himself until he could continue.

“Hydra experimented on him when he was held as their prisoner during the war. He survived the fall and they turned him into a weapon. He became something else. I found out when S.H.I.E.L.D fell and I've been looking for him ever since.”

“Jesus Christ, Steven.” Rosie grasped his hand even tighter, she couldn’t even begin to imagine how Steve must be feeling, thinking that he'd lost all his connections to the past, only to find the one that had been long gone the most.

“He doesn't remember me. They wiped his memory over and over again, he doesn't know who he is anymore. I've spent the last 18 months chasing every lead, but he's always just one step ahead. I don't think he wants me to find him.”

“Steven, you don't know that! He probably doesn't want what's left of Hydra to find him. Maybe he thinks if he comes to you, he'd be putting you in danger too. I take it Sam's been helping you track him?”

“Sam's been great. We followed his trail through Romania for three weeks then into Serbia for two but…”

“Have you spoken to Bucky at all?”

“No. He almost killed me, then saved my life back in DC. The scar on my ribs? That was him.”

“I always wanted to ask about that but I never found the right time.” She ran her other hand along his chest, where his permanent mark was hidden by his shirt. She let her head fall into the crook of his neck and held him tight as his arms came around her, “Oh Steven, I'm so sorry.”

“It's alright, Duchess. I'll find him. I won't stop until I do.”

And she believed him. She knew Steve well enough now to know this was something he would peruse endlessly. He kissed the top of her soft locks as she moved to look into his ocean blue eyes. Except for the skin around them being a deep shade of pink from the tears, they looked just like they did they day they first met. They were one of the many things about him that drew her to him.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Steve shook his head, “Unless you know how to track down a 100 year old, amnesiac, super soldier, then I don't think there's much you can do.”

The rest of that evening was spent going through Steve's little tin of memories. With every picture came a story, every item lingered with nostalgia for him. She thought at one point it had become too much for him when he reached for the compass. He hesitated when he held it, as though it hurt to even touch it. When he opened it, she realised why.

The incredibly beautiful Peggy Carter was staring straight back at her, in full military dress, standing tall and proud. She knew about Peggy, she was Steve's first love. There was something about seeing her back how she was when he fell for her, Rosie couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Peggy was a courageous, strong woman who stood up for herself at a time when women were seen as second class citizens. She was everything Rosie wanted to be.

Steve just looked down at the picture without saying a word. Words could not be used to describe the pain he goes through when thinking about her. He didn't have to tell Rosie but she knew, when it came to Peggy, Steve would never fully get over it. He mourned the loss of their relationship, of the life they could have built together and the family they could have created.

He turned to look at Rosie, eyes glazed and pursed lips.

“She was a great lady, Peggy. A wonderful woman.” He closed the lid of the compass, putting it away with the rest of his memories. He turned to face Rosie again, running one of his fingers along her cheek. “But she never made me feel the way I do when I'm with you, Duchess.”

That was all she ever needed to hear. She melted into his embrace, feeling a sense of relief that maybe she wasn't just second best after all.

*******

Rosie's heels echoed round the hallway, as she dashed towards the door of Steve's apartment. A little stressed and more than a tad on edge, her day had not gone well so far but she was hoping tonight would change that. She struggled through the door; her arms filled with boxes and carrier bags hanging from her elbows.

“Steven?”

No answer. Good he wasn't home yet. She placed everything down carefully on his kitchen counter and started to unpack.

Today had been a mixing pot of emotional baggage.

Today, it was the 4th of July.

Steve's birthday and first anniversary of ‘the incident’.

But she was not thinking about that today. Instead she was fussing over the smudged icing on the birthday cake that got squashed while she tried to manoeuvre around the growing unwanted paparazzi attention that seemed to follow her wherever she went. She was running later and he had promised to meet her at his apartment, after being on another long mission. They both promised to spend the 4th together, quietly at home.

It was a little after 7, around about the time Steve said he would be home. Her phone battery had died while she was at work, so she stuck it on charge in the living room then began pulling out the Birthday banners from one of the many bags. What she didn't notice was the influx of messages and missed calls from Steve flash up on the screen.

Just as she was hanging the first of the banners around the island in his kitchen, her body was flung with incredible force against the fridge. She was picked up and spun, unceremoniously, before being pinned against it. The first thing she saw was the icy cold stare through a curtain of dark hair, by one James Buchanan Barnes.

“If Hydra think I'll go back with them, they can think again.” He began to tighten his metal hand around her throat.

“James… Buchanan… Barnes… I’m… I'm not…”

One of her hands was grasping at his metallic fingers, while the other pointed to the fridge magnet besides her, holding a Polaroid picture of her and Steve. He took it in his flesh hand, before letting her go. He took a step back, then froze to the spot when he realised who it was he had pinned to the fridge.

“You're… you're Rosie.”

All Rosie could do was nod. She stood still against the fridge, while watching the cogs turn in his mind. She couldn't believe Steve had finally found him and how different he looked now to the pictures. He was wearing one of Steve's t-shirts that accentuated a broader and muscular physique, his hair was shoulder length and shaggy and his entire left arm was made of hundreds of sheets of metal, moving as one.

“I… I’m so sorry… shit.”

He darted off towards the other end of the apartment, moments later, she heard the bolt on the bathroom pull across. Rosie stood for a good minute to get her breath back, partially recovering from his tight grip and trying incredibly hard to not have a panic attack. She made her way towards the living room to grab her phone but calling Steve in a panic because his friend had mistaken her for Hydra wasn't how she wanted to greet him on his birthday.

Right now, Rosie couldn't help but relate to James’ current situation. A flood of emotions came back to her from the year previously, she knew all too well what it was like to lock yourself away and be scared witless. She couldn't let him stay in there so she took a deep breath and headed for the bathroom door. She gently wrapped on the wood.

“James?” An eerie silence greeted her. If she hadn't seen him enter that room she wouldn't have known he was in there.

“James, will you unlock the door, please? I'm sorry I startled you, I just want to talk?”

After another few seconds of nothing, she decided that calling Steve might be the best option but just as she went to turn away, the door unlocked. He opened it a jar, just enough for him to peak out and assess the situation. His eye wondered up and down her before look around the rest of the apartment. Once he deemed it to be threat free, he opened it a little further, bowing his head in shame.

“You ok?… I'm really sorry. Steve's gunna kill me…”

“Steven will do no such thing. I'm perfectly fine.” She outstretched a slightly shaky hand towards him, “Let's do introductions properly. I'm Rosie Harriett.”

He hesitated for a second, but took her hand eventually. “Well, you already know my name.”

Rosie gave him a smile and went back towards the kitchen to finish off the decorations, picking up one of the banners off the floor.

“Which you prefer, James or Bucky? Oh, do you mind?” She pointed to the chair she was about to climb on, in the hope she could coax him out further than the bathroom doorway. Hesitantly, he nodded and held the back while she stepped on it.

“I'm easy… which ever you prefer.” She placed her hand on his shoulder as she climbed back down, feeling him quiver slightly under her touch. He seemed absolutely petrified of her, she couldn't let him carry on like that.

“Well then, James. How would you like to help me with the rest of these decorations, while I try to salvage this cake?” She took another look at the cake, luckily it had come out unscathed from their altercation, but it still looked worse for wear.

“Ah shit, did I do that?” He pointed to the corner of the square cake that had taken the brunt of the damage. It was mainly white icing, but the blue trim had smudged all down the sides, and the round replica of Steve's shield, was beyond recognisable.

“No, this was all me. And the damn paparazzi.” She grabbed a butter knife from the draw and tried to smooth out some of the blue edges. James watched her intently and she could feel his eyes on her. She sincerely hoped she hadn't frightened him too much.

“Paparazzi?”

“Yes, when you're the girlfriend of Captain America, the world likes to know your every move.”

“People still really love him, don't they?”

“He's a hero and the people love him for it. I think the world needs a little nostalgia now more than ever.” Rosie looked up to him and smiled, and for the first time he smiled back. “I have something to show you, well I'd like your opinion on it. It's a birthday present for Steven, I haven't had chance to wrap it yet.”

James looked sceptical as she reached into one of the carrier bags and pulled out a picture frame. Inside was a black and white picture that James hadn't seen in seventy years.

“Where the hell did you find this?” Looking back at him was a picture of a very young Steve holding the hand of his mother, stood on the steps of their old apartment building.

“The Smithsonian have a exhibit on of Steven’s life, this was one of the items they had that didn't end up on display. It took some convincing that it was going back to its rightful owner, but I got there in the end.”

“I remember when this was taken. Steve’s ma practically had to pin him down to take it, he hadn't been in front of a camera before. Think he was a little scared of it. Didn't have them sat in our pockets like you modern day folk all seem to have.”

“You're showing your age there, James. You think he'll like it?”

“He's gunna love it. Right, where am I putting the rest of these?” She smiled at him as she heard the start of his Brooklyn twang come back into his voice.

They worked well as a team, James finished off putting up a few more banners, while Rosie made a start on dinner for the three of them. She was thankful she had bought a few extra steaks knowing that Steve has a large appetite. James sat at the counter watching her prep dinner, keeping himself to himself. She tried to keep the conversation light, so as to not trigger James into another panic. She was filling him in on her and Steve's first date when the man himself silently crept through the apartment door, wearing civilian clothes but brandishing his shield.

“… poor guy could not find his feet on them skates.”

“He used to be so good at skating too, must be his size now I guess.”

Steve stood there, completely confused.

“You're finally home! Happy birthday, darling.” Rosie poured him a glass of wine before handing it to him and kissing him on the cheek. She took his shield from his hand and rested it under the coat rack, its usual home.

“Everyone alright?”

“Of course, Steven. Why wouldn't it be?” Rosie looked at James before he could say anything. She gave him a look that told him not to mention about what happened earlier. She would tell Steve in her own time, tonight wasn't it.

“Happy birthday, punk. You could have told me what day it was earlier.” James stood and gave his friend a pat on the back. Steve finally found his feet and moved into the kitchen.

“You didn't have to do all of this.”

“Of course I did. It's your birthday.”

James took his glass and made his way to the living room and started looking through Steve's LP collection to give them a moment of privacy. She checked on the steaks while he took a look at his cake.

“I'm sorry for not telling you about Bucky. It all happened really fast and I didn't really know what to do with him. I told him to stay in the apartment until I got back from checking in with the others. No one knows he's here except Sam. He didn't freak out or anything did he when you came round? He can be a little skittish around new people.”

Rosie felt her hand subconsciously go to her neck. It was aching slightly but there was no permanent damage, just some slight bruising to look forward too in the morning.

“I think we gave each other a bit of a fright but we’re both fine.”

“You sure you're ok? I know today isn't just my birthday.” He hadn't mentioned the ‘incident’ in a long time and honestly, besides today, she hadn't really thought about it. Thankfully since Tony’s intervention, she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Gregory and that was the biggest relief of all.

She turned, throwing her arms around her boyfriends neck and kissed him.

“I am perfectly fine. Today has been… hard. But not as hard as I thought it would be.”

“I'm just glad you're alright. I love you, you know that, Duchess?”

“I love you too.”

“You two wanna get a room or you want me to step out for five?” James was sat on the sofa with his back to them and for a moment, Rosie had completely forgot he was there.

“Actually, you can help me set the table. Dinner will be ready in 10.”

The rest of the evening was spent telling tales of their youth, filling James in on different aspects of modern society and listening to music from Steve's collection. James excused himself early in the night, not long after the fireworks at Stark tower had started. Steve knew Bucky needed some space, they had only found each other three days previously and it took some convincing to get him back to the states. Steve wasn't sure how Bucky was taking it all, he wasn't back to his usual self from before the war but then again neither was he.

Steve was filling up the dishwasher in silence, while Rosie sat at the kitchen table, nursing a glass of wine and watching his every move. He was stuck in his head, his mind was on Bucky and he had worry etched along his beautiful features. Rosie didn't want to be selfish but she really needed all of him right now. She had put a brave face on today but that didn't stop the flash backs, especially after what had happened earlier that night. It was only at the sound of glass smashing did she wake from her own trance.

Initially, Rosie thought it was Steve who had broke it but then he was coming towards her with a towel and her lap suddenly felt damp.

“Don't move, Duchess, or you'll cut your feet. Let me sweep it up.”

“I didn't even realise, I thought it was you.”

“I guess we both zoned out for a bit there.” Steve was kneeing at her feet, collecting the shards of glass. He looked up at his Duchess and took her hand to kiss the back of it. He could feel her trembling under his finger tips, it broke his heart that his touch didn't seem to calm her.

Once the glass was swept and remainder of the wine soaked up, Steve took his lady by the hand once again and led her to his bedroom. He began to slowly undress both of them, giving her little kisses here and there to soothe her body and mind. She gave him the most heartbreaking smile when he held her in his arms before they both climbed into bed. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears that she didn't want to let go.

_I will not shed another tear over this!_

That night, they held on to each other as if their lives depended on it.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a break from this as I lost sight of where I wanted to take it, but I’ve finally got it figured out! Hope you like it!

Rosie had had enough.

 

She was done. So done.

 

She had finally snapped.

 

“James! I swear to Christ, if you’ve drank the last of the coffee again, not even Steven’s shield will be able to protect you from my wrath!!!”

 

She could hear faint muffling and curses coming from the Sergeants room before he appeared sheepishly and disheveled at his door, sporting the most remorseful puppy dog eyes.

 

“Was that the last of it again? I’m really sorry, Doll.”

 

“Don’t you ‘Doll’ me, James! I’m running late, I have a million things to do in the shop today and don’t have time to pick one up on the way. You know I can’t function without it!”

 

“Well if I could leave the apartment, you know I’d go and pick you some more up but I’m under strict orders from Steve.”

 

Steven had been away for nearly a week with Tony, setting up the new Avengers facility just outside of New York before receiving another mission. It meant he might not be back for a couple of weeks so Rosie decided to move into the apartment for the time being, to keep James from climbing the walls on his own. James was under strict instruction from Steve to stay put until the whisperings of Hydras attempts to reform had died down.

 

Rosie could see James was struggling. Before Steven had left, they had argued over James staying behind and not being allowed to fight his own battles. Steve disagreed, he didn’t want to risk losing him again, especially so soon after finding him. He played the ‘I need someone to look after my best girl while I’m away’ card which seemed to do the job, but now James was getting restless.

 

Rosie took a deep breath, resisting the urge to take off her shoe and launch it at his head. She upturned her bag on the kitchen counter looking for her shop keys, they must be in here somewhere...

 

“You know the drill James, Captain’s orders. I’m going to be late home tonight but I’ll pick up some more coffee and dinner on the way back. Call me if we need anything else.”

 

“You’re going to be late? How come?”

 

“Rebecca is on holiday with Sam, sunning themselves on a beach in the Bahamas and Alice can’t stay after 1 so I’m running the store on my own this afternoon. Which means I’ll have to processing the new delivery after I’ve shut the shop. I shouldn’t be later than 8, I’ll keep in touch if I run over.”

 

James grabbed her keys from the coffee table and was about to hand them to her when an idea struck. He couldn’t bare the thought of another day stuck inside these 4 walls, although it wasn’t the same as Hydra’s way of keeping him under lock and key, he still felt trapped.

 

“What if I came with you? To the shop?”

 

“James, no...”

 

“No, hear me out. I’ll go down the fire escape at the side of the building so no one will see me. I know that part of Brooklyn like the back of my hand, I can make my own way to your shop and I’ll come in through the side entrance. I’ll stay out of the way, in the back and sort your delivery for you. Come on Doll, what do you say? Please?!”

 

“Brooklyn’s changed a lot in the seventy years since you last roamed it’s streets, Sergeant Barnes.”

 

“I’ve been monitoring the area around the apartment, Hydra aren’t watching this place or I would know by now. I swear to you, I’ll be careful. I just can’t stay in here on my own for another day, I’m going crazy...”

 

“Ok, fine! Meet me at the shop for half 1. The delivery will have arrived by then and Alice will have left so it’ll be just the two of us. If you are a minute late or don’t answer your phone on the first ring, I’m calling Steven. Understood?”

 

James saluted with his metal hand, a huge grin across his face, “I promise, I won’t be late.”

 

“I’ll see you then, James.”

 

Rosie locked the door behind her, hoping and praying that this wasn’t a mistake.

 

***

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” Rosie bustled through the front door of her shop, eternally grateful she’d gave Alice a set of keys, as she was already serving a customer. Tardiness was something Rosie couldn’t abided; more often than not, she was usually the first to open her shop door and the last one to close it at night.

 

The gentleman stood by the till turned and smiled at her. Rosie instantly recognised him but couldn’t recall where from. He wasn’t hard to miss; standing over 6ft tall, dark shoulder length hair and painfully pasty white skin.

 

“Good day, ladies.” He bowed his head slightly before abruptly leaving. Rosie was just about to ask Alice if she knew him, when the look on her face stopped her. She looked so nervous, hardly giving her any eye contact.

 

“Alice, what’s wrong? Is everything alright?”

 

Rosie went to put her hand on her shoulder before she stopped her, “I take it you haven’t passed a newsstand this morning?”

 

_Oh God._

 

Rosie felt a lead weigh drop into the pit of her stomach.

 

_What now?_

 

Alice handed Rosie a copy of US Weekly and Star magazine, booth of which had the same photo blazed across there covers. A photo that Rosie hadn’t seen in a very long time.

 

Wearing nothing but a fur stole, black high heels and a mischievous grin, was Rosie’s very naked, red headed, 19 year old self.

 

“When did this...? Shit...”

 

Rosie had reached into her bag and pulled out her phone to see it had blown up with messages, none of which were from Steve, meaning he hadn’t seen the pictures yet. The most messages and missed calls were from Pepper Potts.

 

“What can I do to help?” Alice said out of desperation more than anything, “I’ll rearrange my doctors appointment this afternoon...”

 

“No! Honest, Alice, I’ll be fine. If you can just hold the fort while I make a couple of calls?”

 

Alice nodded while Rosie scurried out the back of her shop, trying to shed her jacket with a phone to her ear. She finally managed to get through to Pepper.

 

“Rosie! Finally, I’ve been trying to contact you all morning!” Pepper sounded exasperated, “First things first, have you seen the pictures? And are you ok?”

 

“Just now, when I got into work.” Rosie sighed holding both magazines in her hand.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t no how they managed to get hold of them. Our marketing team hadn’t been warned, we had no idea about it.”

 

“It’s ok, I just... I forgot about them to be honest, it never occurred...”

 

“I’m guessing that ex of yours had a copy? Is there anyone else who might?”

 

“It was a shoot I did years ago, when I still lived in England. I showed him a couple, I think I let him keep one or two of them. The only other people who have copies are myself and the photographer, she’s a friend from college. I was going to call her now.”

 

“Would you like me to call her? I’m personally investigating how this managed to get under our radar, we have people working for those publications...”

 

“It’s fine, Pepper, I’ll call her. I should have known this would happen, I’m not bothered by it, but... look I’ve got to go, can I call you back?”

 

Rosie called her friend from college, who had no idea how the photos had been leaked, just as she’d suspected. She bit the bullet and called Steven, whose phone went straight to voicemail. She couldn’t stand the thought of him finding these pictures on the front page of America’s biggest tabloid magazines without her warning him first.

 

She sat and stared at the wall in front of her. She wasn’t ashamed of those photographs in the slightest, she loved every second of that shoot and she thought her body looked amazing even if she didn’t have the curves she does now. Her own mother even had one of the more tasteful pictures from that shoot hung on her wall at home. She just hoped Steven wouldn’t be upset that now the whole world and it’s dog had seen her bare behind.

 

Before she knew it, 1 o’clock rolled around and Alice was collecting her bag, ready to head off.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

 

“Honestly, Alice, I’m fine. Thank you anyway.”

 

Moments after Alice left the shop, she heard the door at the rear open.

 

“Sergeant Barnes, reporting for duty ma’am.” James whispered quietly, his eyes assessing the entire shop floor before dropping his guard to look at Rosie and give her a lopsided grin. He was wearing Steven’s only pair of blue jeans with a long sleeved grey hoodie and leather gloves to cover his hands. His hair was tied back into a small bun which was hidden by his cap.

 

“You’re early, Sergeant. I’m glad you’re here, actually.” She tossed the magazines in his direction, trying to gage his reaction.

 

“Who’s the broad? Wait... is that you?!”

 

“Yep, back when I was a red head. James, I need to know, what will Steven think of this? I’ve tried to call him but he’s not answering, so I’m taking a guess that he hasn’t seen them yet.”

 

“Honestly? I think he’s going to be more pissed at whoever leaked them than he will be at you. These were taken long before you were an item, right? He’ll understand. In fact, I remember him drawing a girl in a pose not to dissimilar to this back in our army days, all from his imagination. I remember Dum Dum Dugan finding it and passing it round the rest of the camp...” James stopped before reciting more than Rosie ever needed to know.

 

“He won’t mind them, Rosie.” He reiterates one last time. She gave him a half smile, trying her hardest to believe him, “So, you have a job for me?”

 

“I do indeed. Come with me.”

 

Rosie took James to the 6 boxes of delivery out the back. She showed him where the hangers were and the rail to hang the clothes on and showed him where to unpack the accessories. A delivery this size wouldn’t take him long but he just looked so happy to be doing something.

 

It was a little over an hour later when she heard a banging noise coming from the back that she went to check on him. There she found James putting extra nails into the wobbly coat rack on the wall.

 

“Deliveries all done, don’t know if you want to check it, see if I’ve put everything in the right place? I saw the state of your coat rack and couldn’t help myself, who put this up in the first place? The nails are no where near strong enough.”

 

“That’ll be me.”

 

“Oh!... Yeah, you did a terrible job.” They both laughed at that, “Your sink could do with the taps tightening too so I’ll sort them next. Is there anything else you need me to do while I’m here?”

 

“I think I’m good for now, although I do have a new shelving unit coming in a few days to help keep behind here tidy. You’d be doing me a huge favour if you could put it up for me?”

 

James’ face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Of course! Do you know if Steve’s got a tool box back at the apartment? There’s one or two other things that could do with fixing on your shop floor too. Also, when was the last time this place was given a lick of paint?”

 

She was just about to tell him to hold his horses, when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Finally, Steven was ringing her back.

 

“Hey Duchess, I don’t have long. I just thought I’d check in, everything alright?”

 

Her heart started pounding in her chest, “Yeah, fine. I just... I have something to tell you.”

 

“I saw them, the pictures. They’re beautiful Rosie, I’m sorry they’ve come out like that. Tony has already reassured me that Pepper is on the case to find out how they got released. Are you ok?”

 

“I’m fine, you’re not mad?”

 

“Why would I be mad? You look absolutely stunning in them. I was going to ask if I could draw you in one of those poses? Onlyif you wouldn’t mind...”

 

“For you my darling, anytime. Oh James, watch out!” The ever graceful master assassin, stepped back from admiring his work on the coat rack, to put his foot through a box of hangers.

 

“Is Bucky there? Have you taken the day off work?”

 

“No, I’m at the shop.” It was only then she realised she’d put her foot in it while trying to untangle James from the box he’d just destroyed.

 

“Wait, is Bucky at the shop with you?!” Steven had a tone in his voice that he hadn’t used around Rosie before. He was pissed.

 

“Erm.. maybe.”

 

“Are you kidding me? I can’t believe you guys! How could you both be so reckless!”

 

“Steven, he was driving himself crazy! He’s out the back of the shop helping me with some jobs, then he’s going straight home. It wasn’t fair locking him in the flat like that and we’ve taken ample precautions. James knows what he’s doing, do you think I would have let him leave if he didn’t?!”

 

Silence. That was all she heard at the other end of the phone for a good 10 seconds.

 

“Could you put Bucky on the phone for me, please?”

 

James was stood in the door way listening in, all trace of excitement that was on his face now gone. He took the phone from Rosie and put it to his ear.

 

“Steve don’t be mad at her, ok? This was...” She could hear Steven’s irate voice carry over the phone, “Yes I know what’s at stake... don’t you think I no that?... yes... yes... yes Sir, I’ll return to my station.”

 

When James returned the phone back to her, Steven was gone. He began washing his hands in the sink vigorously, breathing deeply before picking up a towel and throwing it at the wall in frustration. Rosie just watched him, feeling the same level of anger towards Steven’s reaction.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve gotten you into trouble with Steve, this is all my fault.” James muttered, once he’d calmed down a little.

 

“No, James, it’s not. He can’t keep you locked up forever, this isn’t fair on you.”

 

“And it ain’t fair on you either, Doll. I’m gunna go, I’ll meet you back at the apartment.”

 

And like that, Rosie was alone in her little shop once again.

 

***

 

“You wanted to see me?”

 

His outline was all that could be seen through the dingy light of the secluded alley they chose to meet in, but Gregory knew exactly who he was talking too.

 

“You neglected to inform me of her new lap dog.”

 

“Lap dog? I dunno what you mean? She’s still seeing Rogers, I know she is.”

 

“Do you take me for a fool?!” His voice grew louder with his frustration, “There was a man with her, a body guard by the looks. The one with the metal arm!”

 

Gregory had no idea what he was talking about. Unless Rogers’ had roped in another Avenger to watch her?

 

“He’ll just be another of Rogers’ pals looking out for her, will he be a problem?”

 

The man in the shadows finally walking into the light for Gregory to see. They had met only once previously, to make the deal and he had sacrificed a lot to make contact with him.

 

“She must be worth a great deal to you, to go through so much trouble?”

 

“No one takes my things. She belongs to me.”

 

“Indeed.” He chuckled to himself, “She will be within your reach soon. But until I destroy Rogers and his band of misfits, she will be staying in my company, is that understood?”

 

Gregory didn’t like this guy, he had a feeling he would be changing their deal.

 

“This wasn’t what we agreed. You get the girl, you give her to me and when Rogers follows her, you take him out. ”

 

“And if I give her up, how do I guarantee he will come to me and not straight to you? She stays with me until I have the Captain. Do not fret, your woman will be safe.”

 

“This wasn’t part of the plan...”

 

“Neither was her metal armed guardian but plans change!” He was starting to lose his patience with this pathetic mortal. He was struggling to recall why he agreed to this arrangement in the first place.

 

“Fine! But no one touches her, understood?”

 

“You will have her by the weeks end.” The figure in black, merely retreated back into the shadows before completely disappearing.

 

Gregory felt a chill run through him. That guy gave him the absolute creeps but if it meant he’d get his Rosie back to him, then so be it.

 

And oh, how he had missed her!

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my head, I can totally imagine Bucky is an Iron Maiden fan! Enjoy my lovelies, shit is about to go down!!!

Steve’s return home was far from welcome but he hadn’t expected any less. After the phone call, he took out his pent up frustration on a Hydra base, before jumping on to the next flight to New York. His work wasn’t finished but he desperately needed to come home. One by one, he and his team were taking down tiny Hydra set ups, only to discover more from the data they recovered. It was becoming exhausting and tedious work but nothing the rest of his team couldn’t handle without him, for a few days.

 

Normally when Steve returned home from a mission, he would be greeted by the smell of something delicious cooking in the oven and a kiss from his Duchess. He’d hold her tighter and let her kisses linger for longer, grateful that he made it home this time. But today, there was no Duchess or the smell of freshly baked cookies to welcome him home. Just the sound of Bucky blaring some god awful music from his room.

 

Steve put his shield under the coat rack and his bag in his room before knocking on Bucky’s door. He was exhausted and really not in the mood for an argument but he had to get this over with.

 

“Bucky? Come on, open up.” Nothing. Steve knocked again, getting more and more agitated over the pettiness of it all. Could neither of them see he was trying to protect them both?

 

“Bucky, don’t make me come in there.” Finally the reverberating base of ‘Run to the Hills’ quietened and the door opened. They both just stood there, standing their ground until Steve caved.

 

“Buck, I’m sorry for being sharp on the phone. I’m not doing this to hurt you, if you had seen what I’ve seen out in the field...”

 

“What you’ve seen? Are you seriously trying me with that shit?” Bucky snapped, his pent up anger was at the brink of release. If it had been anyone other than Steve who had came out with that statement, they would have received a metal fist to the face, “I’m the god damn Winter Soldier. You couldn’t even begin to imagine what I’ve seen, what I’ve done! Steve, I’m the cause of most of those situations...”

 

“They know about Rosie.” Steve has to interrupt him, he needed Bucky to see why he was so tense, “Hydra, they have a file on her and I wanted you here because you know what they’re capable of and you’re the only one strong enough to protect her when I can’t. I’m sorry, ok, you can go to the shop with her. In fact it’s probably safer if you do but I didn’t want Hydra getting wind that you were here. I was scared that if they had a tail on her, then they’d find you.”

 

“I tried to tell you on the phone, there is no tail on the apartment. I’ve been keeping a close eye on it, Hydra aren’t in New York. I get it, you want me to look out for your girl but I’m not your Sergeant anymore, I’m not taking your orders Steve, not until you let me back in the field.” 

 

They starred deadlock at each other, both taking in the others words. Bucky knew Steve was only looking out for him and Steve accepted he’d been too strict. They both knew without saying it, they would just agree to disagree on the matter. The silence grew thick around them, until Bucky spotted the clock in the kitchen softly chime 7 o’clock.

 

Bucky frowned, “Is Rosie in your room? I didn’t hear her come in from work.”

 

He moved passed Steve to check, but there was no sign of her.

 

“No, I thought she was maybe at her apartment.” Steve went to his bag to grab his phone, Bucky doing the same, taking his out of his pocket. Nothing on both of them.

 

“She would have told me if she was. She was going to bring Chinese on her way home, she should be back by now.” Before Bucky got the words out of his mouth, Steve was calling her.

 

“It’s gone to voicemail.” Steve was at the door, contemplating picking up his shield, “We stick together. This could be a trap by Hydra and they’ll be expecting us to split up. If we head to the shop first, then her apartment.”

 

Bucky nodded in agreement, returning to his room to pick up his pistol. He gave it the once over before slipping it into his waistband and storing a knife into his boot. Steve gave Rosie one last call as he picked up his shield, this time it answered.

 

“Rosie? Rosie, are you alright? Where are you?” Steve blurred out in desperation.

 

“Captain Rogers, it’s been awhile.”

 

When Bucky heard the clattering of Steve’s shield on the floor, he knew they were in for a world of trouble.

 

***

 

Rosie was struggling to open her eyelids. They felt beyond heavy, like waking up the day after a heavy night out or coming round from an operation.

 

It didn’t feel natural.

 

Something was off.

 

So she let her mind work backwards, wracking her brain to work out what she remembered last. She remembered opening the shop that morning with Alice and the sticky buns and liquid golden coffee on the counter from Betty. She remembered serving several customers, she even remember closing the front door of the shop at the end of the day.

 

And then it hit her.

 

The body pressing hers to the front door; hand over her mouth, the kiss to her cheek, a whisper of words exchanged before her eyes forced themselves shut.

 

“It’s nice to meet you again, Rosie. Ah, ah. Don’t struggle my dear.” That was when she felt his slimy, cold lips against her cheek, “I have a friend very eager to see you again. Shall we take another look inside your shop?”

 

The memory jolted her awake, bile rise in her throat before she swallowed it back down. She was shivering, was she cold? No, just in shock. She needed to calm down, panicking wasn’t going to help her in this situation.

 

She took several deep breaths before opening her eyes, she recognised the carpet she was laid on instantly.

 

So she was laid on her side, on the floor of her shop.

 

She tried to get up but her hands were tied behind her. Her legs, on the other hand were unbound which was a bonus.

 

“Slowly, my dear. You don’t want to make yourself ill.” Sitting in her bucket chair, that had been moved to the middle of her shop floor, was the man who had came into her store several days before.

 

Rosie managed to get herself upright but was still struggling to remember where she knew him from.

 

“If you wanted to return the shirt you bought, all you had to do was ask.” Maybe her smart mouth would get her killed, she thought, but it was the only thing making her feel less vulnerable at that moment in time.

 

“So you remember me?” He said with a smug grin across his lips. He sat, legs spread, watching her squirm on the floor. He didn’t move an inch, he just watched her like she was a delicious meal to be feasted upon, making her feel even more uncomfortable.

 

“I remember you coming to the store, yes. But where else do I know you from? We’ve met before, haven’t we?” Maybe it was the unknown substance running through her veins, but her brain felt like there was a fog blocking her from accessing her memories.

 

He chuckled to himself, “We haven’t, not before then. Not directly at least.”

 

He rose from the chair, towering above her. Rosie managed to shuffle her way into the corner, trying to get herself as far from him as possible. He crouched down in-front of her, making no move to come closer.

 

“I’ll give you a hint, shall I? New York, 2012. Ring any bells?”

 

Of course.

 

Loki.

 

Before moving to the states, Rosie witnessed the alien attack on what would soon be her new home, through her television screen. At the time, the leader of the invasion was nothing more than a green blur on the screen, it was only through Steve, did she see a clearer image of the man behind the destruction. She’d caught a glimpse of him on a file Tony had sent to Steve’s phone hence why it took so long to recognise him.

 

“So, is this round two of taking over the Earth? I’m almost flattered that you picked my little shop first.”

 

His sadistic grin widened at her remark, “Oh no, my dear. This isn’t a hostile take over, like before. No, this is about revenge.”

 

Rosie’s golden locks had fallen out of the up do she had put them in that morning and now cascaded down her shoulders and across her face. Loki brushed them to one side while taking a closer look at the scar on her neck, running his fingers along it. She flinched away from his touch but couldn’t move as she was already wedge in the corner of the room.

 

“Getting to me is only going to punish Steve, not the rest of the Avengers.”

 

“Who said this was purely my revenge?”

 

Rosie didn’t understand what he meant at first. It was only when she heard foot steps from behind Loki did she realise they weren’t alone.

 

“Hey there, Rosie Posie. Have you missed me?”

 

Fear coursed through her like never before at his voice alone. She looked at Loki, silently pleading with him, she would rather face an alien from outer space than be at the mercy of Gregory again. Loki stood once more and moved beside the man who had just called her name.

 

“The scar on her neck, was that you?” Loki spoke, barely above a whisper.

 

Gregory nodded, “The consequences of stepping out of line.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and gave Gregory a look of disgust, “Midgardians. You truly are nothing more than primitive beasts.”

 

Gregory ignored the comment, letting it go over his head. He was far to enthralled by his prize possession wriggling away from him on the floor. He forgot how beautiful she looked with fear in her glazed eyes, how hard it used to make him when she looked so powerless and defeated. He wanted to take her there and then but Loki was insistent that she stayed within his sight until the Captain was no more.

 

“Now that you’ve seen that I have her, I need you to leave.” Loki had returned to the chair in the centre of the room, his sinister grin all but gone from his now stern face. His focus was solely on Gregory, his stare was unwavering.

 

“If you think I’m going anywhere without her...”

 

“But you will be, right now, if you wish to have her again. I need her to lure the Captain and his accomplice in and you being here will cause nothing but a distraction. I will contact you once the deed is done and return your woman to you. Now leave before I lose my patience with you further.”

 

Rosie watched as Gregory’s fists clenched and his eyes darkened with anger. The monster was on the brink of coming out once again, until he took a deep breath and calmed himself. He crouched down in front of her before pulling her face close to his by her hair and forcing his lips onto hers. Rosie squealed in disgusted and tried with all her might to pull away from his grip. When his lips finally left hers, she spat in his face to get rid of the awful taste he’d left behind and she received a sharp slap across the cheek in return.

 

“That ain’t ladylike at all, Rosie.” Gregory raised his leg to give her a swift kick but was levitated into the air and spun upside down. With his magic, Loki moved Gregory closer to him so that they were at eye level and mere inches from each other.

 

“What the fuck do you think...”

 

“SILENCE! I am tired of your brutish ways! I gave you a chance to leave, you didn’t take it. You call on me, a God amongst you pathetic creatures, only to disobey my orders and give me half truths on the situation at hand.”

 

Loki gave a slight flick to his wrist which caused Gregory to scream out in incredible pain. Each of his limps jutted into awkward positions, his bone protruding again his skin, threatening to break free. The noise lasted for only a split second before Loki flicked his wrist once again, causing Gregory’s neck to jolt to the side. It was only when he was dropped to a heap on the floor that Rosie realised he was dead.

 

The sense of relief that came over her at seeing Gregory dead was short lived when she looked back up at Loki’s face. His sadistic grin had once again returned as he looked down at her, shivering relentlessly on the floor. Gregory was all her fears and worst nightmares rolled into one and now, he was nothing more than broken bones bleeding out on her carpet. In an instant her fears transferred from Gregory into Loki; if this is what he did to his allies, god help her.

 

“I’d apologise for letting you witness that but I think we both know, deep down you enjoyed it.” Rosie couldn’t answer back even if she wanted too, it was taking her all her strength not to look at the body, “I think you and I can both agree, he had that coming. I can be cruel, but he was nothing more than a savage. When I hurt someone, there is reasoning behind it, a plan.”

 

“And what’s your plan for me? Am I just bait or will I be used as a torturing devise as well?”

 

“All in good time my dear.” The vibrations of Rosie’s phone on the counter top attracted both of their attentions, Rosie knew who it would be on the other line before Loki even answered, “Captain Rogers, it’s been awhile.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a word of warning, things between Rosie and Loki start to get intense towards the end of this chapter and the next.

Steve walked through the door of The Grand Vintage Emporium alone, with his shield on his back and his hands up, like instructed. His whole body was tense, yet ready to spring into action at any moment. He took the time to assess the situation before entering; he could hear the radio playing inside and the shutters were down at the windows but not the door, restricting his view.

 

He tried to tell himself it was just another mission, no different from the rest.

 

_Plan._

 

_Assess._

 

_Execute._

 

_Get everyone home._

 

But he couldn’t take his mind off her. His Duchess, his Rosie was in danger. Rescuing her was his mission, yet he felt like he had failed it already. It was his fault she was in this mess in the first place.

 

If he wanted to see her alive again, he was to come alone. No Avengers, no metal armed body guard. He’d actually tried to convince Bucky to stay at the apartment after the phone call but of course he refused and was currently at the rear door of the shop, waiting for Steve’s signal.

 

Steve would enter first, he knew this would be some sort of trap and he would have to trade himself for Rosie at some point, that’s were Bucky came in. He would enter when Steve whistled, to extract Rosie and take her to Stark Tower where Tony would keep them safe. Under no circumstances was Bucky to try and save him, no matter what he saw, even if Steve was seconds away from death, she was the priority. She was always the priority.

 

If this was how he was to go, then so be it, Steve’s only regret was that final phone call with Rosie. He said a silent pray as he ran to her shop that he would have one more moment with her to say he was sorry, tell her he loved her and to thank her for making coming out of the ice worth the seventy year wait.

 

The shop was in complete darkness and disarray. The racks had all been pushed over or to the side and an empty chair sat in the centre of the room, besides it laid what look to be a body covered in a curtain torn from the fitting rooms. It was the ruby red heel peeking from under it that made Steve’s heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

 

Steve dropped to his knees pulling at the heavy cloth.

 

_Please, no._

_Not her._

_Please, no._

 

The seconds seem to pass like hours until he saw what was under it.

 

The contorted body of a dead man that Steve had met only once. Gregory’s limbs and bones jutted out in awkward, unnatural positions as his open eyes stared at Steve, pleading for help that would never come.

 

Steve’s chest hadn’t constricted like that since his last asthma attack in 1941. He hadn’t even noticed Bucky had entered the room until he was pulling him to his feet.

 

“... Steve? Come on, I need you with me.” Bucky gave him a shake which seemed to bring his focus back, “It ain’t her, Steve.”

 

Steve finally nodded as he walked over to the blaring radio to turn it off. Bucky took a look around the body, giving Steve some space to pull himself back together again. Loki had done a good job of messing up the poor bastard on the floor. Bucky had killed more than his fair share of people with brute strength alone but even he hadn’t destroyed someone like this. He’d even gone to the extent of placing Rosie’s shoes under the drape, to make it look like her.

 

“You know this guy?”

 

“Rosie’s ex, Gregory.”

 

“The one that pushed her around?”

 

Steve just nodded at that.

 

“Think he might have actually got what he deserved, being done in like this. Must have stung like a bitch.”

 

Steve took another look at the mess left on Rosie’s floor. Why send them to the shop if Loki wouldn’t be here? Why the games? It was then Steve noticed that Gregory had something in his hand, a photograph. Steve picked it up and felt his blood begin to boil. It was of himself and Rosie on their first date, walking through Central Park.

 

“Steve? You might want to take a look at these.” Bucky gestured for him to come to the counter where he found more photographs scattered across it. There must have been over a hundred and Rosie was in every single one. Some were of her casually walking through the streets or meeting with Steve or Rebecca for dinner, ones they never noticed being taken. And then there were the ones where she was struggling to get through the swarm of men who had accosted her as she left his apartment. One in particular had caught her with pure fear in her eyes.

 

“My god... he must have been stalking her for months.” Bucky murmured.

 

“I knew it was bad but... All this time, I thought Hydra was the biggest enemy I had to worry about. I never thought to look out of my own front door.” To Steve, the paparazzi were a nuisance that came with the territory, but for Rosie, it had became a battle some days just to get to work.

 

“I don’t get it.” Bucky exclaimed, “Why send us here and not be waiting with a trap? Why run away?”

 

“He’s not hiding Buck. He’s playing games, wanting to torture me, to punish me. This isn’t like before, this is much more personal. This is payback.” Steve looked down at the picture in his hand of them linking arms as they walked through Central Park. Rosie looked so beautiful that night, he knew he loved her from the moment she put her hand in his and smiled that breathtaking smile, “Come on, I know where they’ll be.”

 

***

 

Rosie’s feet were stinging like crazy thanks to Loki. He had taken her shoes, set up Gregory’s body to make it look like it was her laid on the floor before teleporting them to Central Park, were he made her walk barefoot for what felt like an eternity. With her hands still tied behind her, she kept losing her footing and stumbling to her knees, cutting them up a treat too.

 

“Could you have not teleported us straight to where we are going?” She muttered under her breath.

 

“Keep moving.”

 

Dusk had set in, making it difficult for Rosie to work out where she was in the park. They hadn’t taken the paths, sticking to the grass and the trees with Loki pushing her ahead of him, in the direction he wanted. The odd person had passed them but Loki had cloaked them both, making them invisible to the human eye. As they came out of the trees, she realised where they were heading; Wollman Rink, her and Steve’s first date.

 

“Why here?” She demanded.

 

“That ex lover of yours was truly scorned wasn’t he? He kept a very detailed diary of your escapades with the Captain, from what I can gather he hired a team of men to keep a constant track of your whereabouts.”

 

Rosie kept her head forwards and didn’t answer. Of course she knew the paparazzi were all Gregory’s doing. A part of her had stupidly and naively hoped it would go away on its own, that he would get bored and move on.

 

“That does not surprise you does it? Well, at least now you can bask in the knowledge that he can no longer scurry around this mortal coil.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that. Gregory was a sadistic prick but he didn’t deserve to die like that.” Rosie retorted.

 

“I gave him mercy! He got the pain he deserved and it ended quickly. Do you think your beloved Captain would have been so kind?”

 

“Steve wouldn’t have killed him. He would have walked away...”

 

Loki grabbed her arms, pulling her back so he could whisper into her ear, “Do you know what that man had planned for you? The wicked and cruel things he wanted to do to your body?” Loki ran his hand down her arm, giving her a bitter cold shiver, “Because I do. I looked into his head and saw nothing but pain in your future. Do you truly think your precious Captain would have still walked away after all of that?”

 

He nudged her forwards with enough force to nearly knock her back to her knees, luckily Rosie managed to keep her balance.

 

“You should be thanking me for what I have done for you today.”

 

“For kidnapping me and leaving a corpse on my shop floor?” Rosie was starting to tire of Loki’s games, “You still haven’t told me what you have in store for me.”

 

“If the questions continue, you shan’t be seeing another morning. Now move.” Loki gave her another push and she decided it was probably best she kept her mouth shut from then on.

 

The rink was completely deserted during the summer months. There were the odd fairground attraction nearby but they were abandoned at this time of night. Rosie and Loki were completely alone.

 

They reached the little shack that Steve and Rosie had shared hot chocolate on a night that seemed like a lifetime ago. The last time they spoke they were so mad at each other, if only she could go back to that night, when the world seemed to stop turning and it was just the two of them.

 

Without warning, Rosie’s hands came unbound. She rubbed her aching wrists and turn to face Loki who was sporting that sadistic grin again.

 

“Remove your dress.”

 

Rosie just starred at him, flabbergasted, “I beg your pardon?”

 

“Remove your dress.”

 

Rosie froze as Loki silently walked towards her. She backed up until she was flat against the wall of the shack as he invaded her personal space. She felt his ice cold breath on her cheek as his lips hovered over her ear. His body was almost flush with hers yet he still left a gap of a few millimetres between them, not completely touching. She knew he was tall but he was completely towering over her now, in the most intimidating way.

 

“I will not ask you again, my dear.” He whispered, a hint of excitement in his voice, “Remove your garment or this friends of yours, Rebecca I believe? Will not live to see the morrow.”

 

In his hand, he produced two pictures, one of her and Rebecca out for lunch and another of Rebecca and Sam wheeling suitcases through the airport. They were due to return from their holiday today, in fact, they should be arriving home right now.

 

Loki slowly stepped away from her then, not taking his eyes from her body.

 

Rosie had to concede. She had no doubt that he could get to Rebecca if he wanted and she wasn’t willing to bring another innocent into her mess. With her head held high, she started to unbutton the front of her vintage swing dress. She let it pool around her feet before stepping out of it and kicking it into his direction. She used her arms to try and cover her body with little to no avail.

 

“Thank you my dear.” Loki used his magic to lift the dress up into the air and let it hang from the roof of the shack. He then produced a different picture and placed it in the pocket, Rosie didn’t see what was on it.

 

“Now one final thing I require from you before we leave...” Loki knelt at her feel and ran his hands up the back of her thigh. She brought her leg up to try and get it away from him which was what he wanted. His fingers grazed the top of her stocking before ripping it completely from her leg and grabbing her foot with the other hand. He let the ruined stocking fall to the ground before using his magic once again to collect the blood from the soles of her battered feet. He then threw the floating droplets at her dress, staining it beyond repair.

 

“Why are you doing this? Why not just get it over with, Loki, what ever it is you have planned for Steven?”

 

“Patience, my dear. We’re getting to that part soon.” Loki grabbed at Rosie, pulling her flush with his body and transporting them once again to a different location.

 

Rosie knew exactly where she was the second they arrived.

 

This was her apartment.

 

This was her bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting towards the end of this fic, hope you enjoy!

Her bedroom. Of all places.

 

Rosie pushed herself away from Loki and grabbed her dressing gown from the end of the bed to wrap round herself. It was pulled out of her grasp sharply before she even had chance to throw it over her shoulders.

 

“You won’t be needing that.”

 

She turned to face Loki, who had her dressing gown wrapped tightly around his hands. He was biting his bottom lip while admiring her scantly clad body.

 

“I have thought of so many ways I could repay Earth’s mightiest heroes for what they did to me. The torture and torment I went through afterwards. I had a plan to destroy each and everyone of them, one by one.” Loki had Rosie backed up to the edge of her bed with no option other than for her to fall on top of it. He kept on prowling towards her until her back was against her headboard with nowhere else to go.

 

“But all that changed once your former lover summoned me from my prison cell. Thanks to him, I found a new plan, a new way to bring justice to your beloved Captain.”

 

Loki had mounted the bed and began moving painfully slowly up her body. Rosie’s heart was threatening to pound out of her chest. She didn’t want this, she just wanted her Steven. She needed to stop him, she had to keep him talking.

 

“Justice? How is this justice? You killed people! You tried to take over the world! Of course Steven was going to stop you!

 

“A small sacrifice for the greater good! This world of yours is dying because you pathetic mortals refuse to look beyond your own noses. You are killing this planet! With me as your leader, I would have made it thrive and prosperous.”

 

Loki was straddling her thighs now, she was penned in and struggling to move. As he regaled her with his past woes, Loki was distracted enough to not notice her hand slide under her pillow. Although she declined Betty’s offer of a handgun, Rosie did take her up on getting a taser to protect herself. She had taken to keeping it on her at all times when she wasn’t with Steve, including sleeping with it under her pillow. Luck for her, she forgot to pack it when she moved in with him and James.

 

“Why this? Why not just kill me and get it over with?”

 

“Now, don’t make the assumption that I have fallen for your merely average beauty. There are worlds out there with sexual pleasures on them that your tiny mortal mind couldn’t even begin to comprehend. But I could show you. Tell me, how do you think your Captain will react when he finds us intertwined, our bodies as one while you scream my name?”

 

Finally, Rosie managed to grab the taser with the tip of her fingers, now there was just the problem of getting Loki off her first. If she zapped him while he was still straddling her, the shock would reverberate through her too. There was only one option and very little time.

 

Loki had his hands on her underwear, peppering kisses on her inner thigh when she struck him across the head with the back of the taser. It wasn’t much but it was enough for him to lose his balance and fall off the side of her bed. She stuck the other end of the taser to his shoulder before giving him the strongest shock that it could produce.

 

This time, she wasn’t going to make the mistake of getting locked in the bathroom. She dived back over her bed and threw the window open, attempting to climb down the fire escape. She had one leg out of the window when Loki dragged her back in.

 

“You little bitch! And to think, I was going to be gentle with you!”

 

Rosie tried to jab him once again with the taser but Loki grabbed her by the wrist and shook it from her grasp. As it clattered to the floor, Loki swiftly used the heel of his boot to disintegrate it. She tried to kick and pull herself away from him but he was just too strong, too quick for her. He tightened his hold on her wrist until it felt like it was almost at breaking point.

 

“Do you yield?”

 

“Stop... it hurts...” Rosie whimpered. Loki threw her back on the bed once again. His attempts at seducing her were gone. Now he just looked seriously pissed.

 

“You pathetic creature. You should be on your knees begging me to take you! I am a god you...” Loki never got to finish his sentences as a leather clad fist collided with the side of his head. Sam appeared behind Loki, making his entrance through the open window. Rosie had never been so relieved to see him!

 

“You alright?” Sam managed to get out before Loki got to his senses and retaliated, “Rosie... the fire escape...”

 

Rosie got the gist. She managed to manoeuvre passed them both as Loki and Sam battled between themselves, destroying her bedroom in the process. She started shimmying down the ladders of the fire escape as quick as her bare legs could move. She got half way down when she heard the shatter of glass and felt the pieces cascade around her. Sam had been thrown through the window, but luckily his wings opened up before he hit the ground, dodging it in a graceful swoop. He returned to the window, shooting through it with a gun he’d pulled from his holster.

 

As she reach the ground, Rosie heard her name being screamed from across the street. It was Rebecca, frantically waving from the drivers side door of Sam’s car. Rebecca shot out of the car with a trench coat in her hands and ran to her best friend. They hugged briefly as Rebecca threw the coat over Rosie’s shoulders and guided her to the car.

 

“Oh my god, Rosie! Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, it’s not as bad as it looks. Rebecca, Gregory’s dead.”

 

“I know, Steve told us. Come on, we have to get you out of here.”

 

But Rosie was reluctant, “We can’t leave Sam. Loki, he’s too strong!”

 

“The boys are on there way. Sam will be fine, come on!”

 

Rebecca got Rosie in the passenger side before running round the front to the drivers seat. Rosie couldn’t help look up at the window she had just climbed out of. She decided in that moment, if she made it out of this alive, she was never entering that apartment ever again.

Rebecca went to put her foot down on the accelerator, but the car didn’t move. The engine revved the more she hit the gas but the car just stood still.

 

“What?... I don’t understand...” Rebecca mumbled.

 

Rosie stuck her head out of the window and looked down to see a green glow lifting the car several inches from the road. She looked behind her to find Loki, stood on the roof of the car behind, lifting them with his magic.

 

“Did you think you could get away so easily, my dear? And now I have your little friend, too!”

 

Rosie and Rebecca tried the door handles but they wouldn’t open, they were stuck.

 

“Rebecca, I’m sorry this is all my fault! If I hadn’t... wait... what’s that on your finger?”

 

“Oh! Sam and I got engaged!”

 

On Rebecca’s left hand was a beautiful gold and diamond ring that sparkled in the street light. Rosie’s heart sank even more at that. Because of her, her friends fiancé might now be dead.

 

“Oh, Rebecca. I’m so so sorry.”

 

“This isn’t your fault!” As Rebecca grabbed her friends hand, a flash of red, white and blue flew past the windscreen and behind the car.

 

Seconds later, the car landed back on the ground with a thump, joisting them both. Rosie stuck her head out the window again to see Loki crouched on the ground holding his stomach and Steve’s shield laying besides him. She turned ahead of her, practically climbing out the window when she saw the man himself.

 

Steve ran towards his girl, as Bucky ran ahead of him to stop Loki from getting away. After finding the body at Rosie’s shop, Steve knew Loki was leading him on a wild goose chase, taking him everywhere that was significant to Rosie and their relationship. He knew it would eventually end at either her apartment or his, so he sent Sam to one and Bucky to another while he went to Central Park, just in case. When Sam radioed to say he’d seen them through her apartment window, Steve ran faster than he’d ever ran in his life.

 

And there she was. Clambering out of the window of Sam’s Audi, wearing very little other than a trench coat, was his Duchess. The second her hand touched his, he was never letting her go again. He would never leave an argument go unresolved between them and he certainly won’t ever put the phone down on her again.

 

He’d already lost Peggy, he didn’t know what he would do if he lost Rosie.

 

Rosie looked up at her boy, tears glistening in her eyes, and pull him by he neck so she could kiss him. She put her good hand on his cheek to keep him close to her, she never wanted to let him go. She started to giggle with relief as her tears started to roll down her cheek.

 

“Steven Grant Rogers, don’t you ever put the phone down on me again, do you hear?” She said with a grin across her face.

 

Steve wiped away her tears with his fingers, “Did he hurt you? Rosie, I’ll never forgive myself, for any of this.”

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” She shushed him, trying to sooth his worries, “Nothing more than a sprained wrist, I’ve had much worse.”

 

“I thought I’d lost you.” Steve mumbled into her hair as he pulled her close again.

 

“It’s over with Steven, I’m ok. Can we just go home now?” Rosie pleaded with him, the events of that day wearing her to the bone.

 

Steve kissed her forehead one more time before letting her go. He had one last score to settle.

 

Bucky and Sam had Loki pinned to the ground with his arms behind his back. Sam had a little blood on the corner of his mouth but it was nothing compared to the state Loki was in. The man in question started to laugh like a hyena when he saw Steve walk towards him.

 

“Come to finish the job your comrades have started?”

 

Steve knelt down at Loki’s head and delivered one swift punch to his face before pulling his head up so Loki could look him square in the eyes.

 

“You ever so much as think about touching another lady without her permission again and I will personally find you and end you. Am I making myself clear?”

 

“The why not save the trouble and do it now? Afraid you’ll never be able to wash the blood from your hands?” Loki spat.

 

Steve hesitated looking down at the pathetic so called ‘god’ at his feet.

 

“Steve, just say the word.” Bucky mumbled his metal hand forcing Loki’s arm further up his back making him wince in pain.

 

“No, Buck. That’s what he wants. Stark’s on his way, he’s sent a message to his brother. He’ll be back in the prison cells of Asgard in no time. I think that would be much crueler.” Steve stood and walked away, ignoring the insults and curses coming from the madman behind him.

 

Steve kept on walking to Rosie who was stood waiting for him. He picked her up in one gentle swoop and carried her in his arms towards the car.

 

“What are you doing? Steven, put me down I’m fairly capable of walking myself!”

 

“Captain’s orders, Ma’am. You aren’t wearing any shoes.”

 

“Well I’d like to have a word with this Captain and give him a piece of my mind.” Rosie joked, resting her head on Steve’s chest and taking in his scent. No matter what state he was in, whether he was fresh out of the shower or the battlefield, he always had that same underlining smell of home.

 

Steve got his girl and Rebecca safely into the car just as Stark arrived to deal with the so called God of Mischief. Steve spoke with him briefly before returning to the car with Sam in tow. He knelt down by the window to speak with Rosie while Sam removed his gear and put his wings and Steve’s shield in the boot. Rebecca climbed out of the car to help him and give his injuries the once over.

 

“Stark’s got this covered, him and Bucky are going to make sure Loki can’t escape before Thor gets here.”

 

“You’re letting James out on his own? Without a Captain America sized escort?” Rosie teased.

 

“I’m sure Stark will keep an eye on him for me.” Steve looked down at his bruised knuckles, already beginning to heel from punching Loki, “Rosie, I’m so sorry. To think that that phone call might have been the last time we spoke...”

 

“Steven, just stop and get in the car.” Rosie slid over so Steve could get in the back seat with her. He sat beside her and waited for the dressing down he whole heartily deserved. Instead, she put his arm around her and moved his chin down with her fingers so she could kiss him.

 

“Steven, I haven’t been completely honest with you. Gregory sent me pictures of us together after our first date. I knew he was watching me and I did nothing because I thought... I don’t know, that maybe if I ignored it, it would go away. Having James at the shop and in the apartment made me feel safe when you weren't there. I didn’t want to tell you because I’m sick and tired of being the damsel in distress. I don't want people coming to my rescue all the time, I wanted to fix my messes myself.”

 

Steve intertwined his fingers with hers, “I had no idea how bad this had all gotten; the paparazzi, things with your ex. I should have been paying more attention and I’m sorry.”

 

Rosie kissed him once again. She didn’t need or want to hear him apologise anymore, she just needed him to hold her.

 

Sam dropped them off at Steve’s apartment, as Rosie refused to go to a hospital to get checked over. She vowed to Rebecca that she would go in the morning if her arm still didn’t feel right.

 

Rosie and Steve silently entered the apartment, Steve putting his shield under the coat rack, like normal, and Rosie filling the kettle with water to make them tea. As she stood by the counter waiting for the water to boil, Steve came behind her and put his arms around her waist.

 

Home.

 

“Will you let me check you over?” Steve whispered in her ear. She responded with a nod as he stepped away from her. She removed the coat and turned to face him in nothing but her underwear. Steve led her to the sofa, grabbing the first aid kit as he went and wrapping a blanket round her.

 

He started with her feet and worked his way up to her knees, where the cuts and scrapes were the worst. He cleaned them ever so gently, dabbing them with cotton wool and rubbing alcohol. He then bandaged up her wrist that was already showing signs of bruising.

 

Steve looked up at his Duchess. Her hair had fallen into messy waves around her delicate face, her make up was still perfect but her eyes were bloodshot from unused tears and she was staring back at him in a complete trance. He took her good hand and kissed the back of it.

 

“It’s finally over.” She whispered, as the events of the day started to sink in.

 

“You’re safe now, I promise.”

 

“Steve, please don’t blame yourself. This was all my fault.”

 

“No, it isn’t. I had a part to play in this too. I could have done more...” Rosie stopped him with a kiss to the forehead.

“No more blame. No more apologise. We’re both safe, we’re both here. That’s all that matters.”

 

Steve nodded in agreement, “Come on, Duchess. Let’s get some sleep. In the morning, I’ll take you to see Dr Crane and you can talk this whole thing through.”

 

“Will you sit in with me? I’d like it if you were there.”

 

“Of course. I’ll be there whenever or wherever you need me, Rosie. Always.”

 

Rosie nodded and got up from the sofa, heading to the bedroom. She stripped herself of the rest of her underwear and crawled under Steve’s quilt, completely naked. When he joined her moments later, she embraced him, clutching onto him as though her life depended on it. It was the first time, in a very long time, that Rosie fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

 


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last chapter! This fic has meant the world to me and I’m so sad I’ve come to the end of it. It’s helped me develop my style as a writer and I can’t wait to start writing some more!

**One Year Later**

 

Rebecca was squeezing Rosie’s hand something ridiculous, while taking deep breaths in and out. They were both squeezed into a tiny ensuite bathroom, Rosie doing everything she could to help calm down her friend, from rubbing circles on her back to fanning her face to stop her make up from running.

 

“Oh God...”

 

“Deep breaths, Rebecca. You’re going to be fine, I promise.”

 

“I don’t even know why I’m panicking so much...”

 

“It’s ok to be nervous! I’m sure Sam is feeling exactly the same way.”

 

“And you’re sure the decorations look alright? And the flowers...”

 

“It’s all set up exactly how you wanted it, the cake has arrived and Steven has just text me to let me know that him and Sam are on their way. All we have left to do is get you in your dress and we’re ready.”

 

All it took was the mention of Sam and it seemed to calm Rebecca right down. She started laughing uncontrollably with nerves.

 

“We’re really doing this, aren’t we? I can’t believe this day is finally here!”

 

“You’re doing this and I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Rosie gave her friend one last hug before dragging her out of the bathroom to get her into her dress.

 

They had been planning this day for over a year with every minute detail accounted for. Rebecca knew exactly what she wanted and Rosie was thrilled to help her achieve it. They had picked a beautiful manor in the countryside and had chose the perfect day to marry outside, overlooking a gorgeous lake.

 

Rosie helped with the final touches by clipped Rebecca’s veil in the back of her hair. They both took a step back to look at her properly in the mirror. She looked utterly stunning in a long sleeved, off the shoulder, fishtail dress that Rosie had to take a moment to compose herself. She was dabbed the corners of her eyes with a tissue when her friend turned to her for one last moment of reassurance.

 

“You look so beautiful, Rebecca.”

 

“Don’t start crying or you’ll set me off!” They giggled between themselves just as Alice entered the room.

 

“They’re ready for you.” Alice sang in a playful tone. Her and Rosie were wearing matching scooped necked, red satin bridesmaid dresses and would be walking down the aisle before Rebecca.

 

Rebecca took one last deep breath and muttered with a big grin across her face, “Let’s do this!”

 

They made there way down to the garden room at the back of the manor, stood in line and waited for their cue to walk. Rosie turned around and gave Rebecca one last wink before an acoustic version of Billy Idol’s ‘White Wedding’ started to play.

 

Rebecca’s little niece and nephew walked out the french doors and down the aisle first, sprinkling rose petals as they went, then Rosie and Alice started to walk. Rosie couldn’t help but think about having a day just like this for her and Steve. He had popped the question a couple of months ago but all their plans had been put on hold for the time being.

 

As she got closer to the end, she could see Sam and Steve grinning from ear to ear. Sam was looking behind her at his beautiful wife to be but Steve’s eyes were elsewhere. They were looking down Rosie’s dress, right where she was holding her bouquet, or more precisely, what has behind it.

 

A couple of weeks previous to the wedding, Rosie had started to feel unwell. Every morning she was being sick and the smell of Betty’s cooking was starting to make her queasy. At first she’d put it down to a sickness bug but when she realised she hadn’t had a period in six weeks so she took a test. Neither her or Steve could believe it.

 

They were having a baby.

 

Besides Rosie’s parents and Bucky, no one knew about their bundle of joy yet. Rosie wanted to wait until after the wedding to break the news to Sam and Rebecca that they were soon be godparents.

 

Steve was absolutely thrilled at the prospect of becoming a father. When Rosie broke it to him, she didn’t quite no how he would take it. So when he shed tears of happiness and started peppering kisses all over her belly, she felt so much relief. Bucky, who moved into Rosie’s old apartment when she moved in with Steve, was one of the first people to find out as he was the closest thing to family that Steve had left.

 

And now they were watching their two closest friends finally tie the knot. Rosie decided to pop an early scan photo in their wedding card as a surprise for them. Although she was only 8 weeks along, the doctors decided it was best that they monitor her pregnancy closely as they were unsure how or if Steve’s serum would affect it. So far, it was coming along perfectly normal to both of their relief.

 

Steve still went on his missions and Rosie still worried, but their relationship went from strength to strength. She would always be his Duchess, and he would always be her best vintage find.


	16. Cheeky Smutty One Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this little piece I wrote when I very first started writing this story. I wanted to add a lot more smut to this but none of it seemed to fit in the storyline. It is by no means integral to the story, just something I thought you all might like. Enjoy!

“Oh…Rosie.”

 

Steve's hands were gently roaming through his girls’ golden locks, massaging her scalp with his finger tips. Her head was bobbing up and down between his legs, sliding his girth between her luscious lips while lapping at the head with her tongue. He had heard the guys talk about what their girls could do with their mouths back in his army days, he just had no idea how good it felt in practice.

 

Steve built up the courage one night to ask Rosie if she had ever used her mouth to pleasure someone before and if she would be willing to partake in it some time with him. She held back a giggle, not wanting to upset him and said she would very much be willing to give that activity a try. The sex between them was fantastic, but she never wanted to push anything on him that he might not feel comfortable with, so the fact that he had asked to try something new excited her no end.

 

The day after, Steve came to Rosie's apartment after a training session to be greeted by her wearing absolutely nothing. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom where instead of taking him to the bed, she gestured for him to sit on the chair in the corner. She sat in his lap and began to kiss him, running her hand over his clothed body and rubbing herself against the tent he was pitching in his trousers. He went to remove his t-shirt but she stopped him, before kneeling between his legs and releasing his erection from his sweatpants. He noticed then that Rosie had positioned her bedroom mirror so it was facing him, giving him a glorious view of her naked behind.

Rosie stroked him at first until he felt completely ready for her before gently kissing the tip. Steve shuddered with every touch she made, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She gave it one last kiss before looking up at him with big doe eyes, silently asking his permission to continue. He nodded and felt his whole body relax as she took as much of him as she could in her mouth.

 

Steve could feel himself getting closer and closer to his completion, he knew he wouldn't last very long. His eyes wondered to the mirror where he could see her delectable rear gently swaying, it was only then that he could truly see what she was doing. He caught sight of her fingers plunging in and out of herself in time with the bobbing of her head. It was all too much for Steve, he didn't even have time to warn her that he was coming until it was already happening.

 

“Jesus… Rosie!!... I...I'm so sorry, I wanted to warn you, it just happened so quickly.”

 

“Steven, its fine.” She giggled with a smile plastered all over her face.

 

Steve went all shy on her, “So you don't mind it then? Going in your mouth? I was going to pull out when…”

 

“No darling, not at all. You taste quite nice, actually.”

 

“You really did it to me there at the end.” His voice had turned soft and deep, in the way that really turned her on. She knew then that he saw what she was going which was exactly what she wanted.

 

Steve pulled her up onto his lap and began running his fingers along her thigh while pecking at the tender spot on the side of her neck.

 

“I saw what you were doing to yourself, Duchess. That's my job.” He picked her up and gently laid her across the bed and started to kiss the most sensitive areas of her body, working his way down. Rosie suddenly felt herself being pulled towards the end of the bed, with her legs dangling over the edge. She sat up to find Steve kneeling on the floor, between her legs and peppering kisses along her thighs.

 

“Steven, you don't have to.”

 

He looked up at her with lust in his eyes and with that same deep tone in his voice, “Duchess, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this to you.”

 

With that, she laid herself back down and waited eagerly with pure excitement to see what he would do. He continued his trail of nips and pecks along her thighs before slowly letting his finger run along her entrance. It was slick and moist and oh so ready for him when he pushed a finger painfully slow inside.

 

Rosie’s hips bucked to encourage him to go faster, but Steve just chuckled, telling her to be “patient” before continuing. He carried on teasing her entrance while nipping and sucking the tender skin on the inside of her thighs. The first time he licked her folds took her by complete surprise. She could feel that glorious pleasure build inside of her every time he touched her, until she found herself begging him to go faster.

 

“Steven... faster... I’m so... I’m so close...”

 

As soon as he picked up the pace, she was done. She came screaming his name so loud that if the neighbour didn’t already know Captain America was in the building, they did now.

 

“So, was that... alright?” Steve mumbled as he laid beside her on the bed.

 

”Alright? I think I can safely say it was more than just ‘alright’, Steven.”

 

 


End file.
